On a Whim
by steflynno
Summary: Edward is 30 years old, and engaged to be married to Tanya. Bella is 18 years old, and is heading off to start her first year at Dartmouth College. They meet one another at a night club, and the life that they know drastically changes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction story. I've been reading stories for months now, and decided I should try to contribute to this wonderful site. Please read and review to let me know what you think. I'm currently getting the first chapter done of 2 other stories, and I'm going to focus on the one story that gets the most reviews.**

*** I do not own Twilight or any of these characters ***

EPOV

It was Wednesday night, and I had just finished my shift at the hospital. I was finally heading home to a quiet house to relax. Tanya had left with her sisters earlier in the day to go shopping for her wedding dress. She was planning on being back Sunday morning for my parent's brunch at their house. The wedding was still 6 months away, but she was adamant about finding her dress this weekend. I wasn't completely sure why I decided to finally ask Tanya to marry me. Maybe because we have shared the last 5 years of our life's together, or maybe because I felt obligated to my family, since the Cullen's and the Denali's have been family friends for decades. I think the most important reason was that I just turned 30 years old, and I figured true love is never going to happen to me. It's not that I don't love Tanya, after being with someone for 5 years, you just love them. It's just that I don't have passion with her. I mean she is a beautiful woman, and of course I'm attracted to her. I am a man with needs. It's just that I don't hold primal, animalistic, lust for her.

I had just headed into the door when my cell phone buzzed in my pocket; I glanced at the screen, Tanya,

"Hello", I spoke.

"Hi, baby. We just got into Los Angeles, and I wanted to tell you how much I already miss you", she crooned at me.

"Tanya, it's only been 12 hours since I last saw you. Have fun this weekend, and try not to think too much about me. This is supposed to be your weekend to enjoy with your sisters."

"OK, OK grumpy. Go to bed you sound exhausted. I love you, and see you on Sunday."

"I love you too, Bye."

"Bye baby."

After finishing talking with Tanya, I was finally able to strip, and get a nice hot shower. I know I've been moody with her lately, it's just this wedding has gotten me stressed out. Hopefully after everything is done, my life will get back to being boring. That is so pitiful that I'm actually yearning for my boring life. I know I'm pathetic. While I was brooding in my boring life my phone buzzed again. I swear if that's Tanya again. Nope it's Emmett.

"Hello Emmett. Who do I owe this pleasure to?"

"Oh, hey man. I'm glad you answer. Listen we're going out tonight. Rose told me that Tanya left for the weekend with her sisters, so we need a guy's night out. What do you say?"

"I don't know Emmett. I'm tired from work, and plus your guy's night out usually end up at a strip club."

"No man no strip club this time. There is a new club that just opened up downtown. Eclipse is the name. So I'll pick you up in 15 minutes. Be ready, and don't try to give me that bullshit that you're tired. Jesus, Edward you just turned 30 not 65."

After that age comment the line went dead, so I decided to get dress. Emmett would drag me out the house if I decided to try and stay in. I grabbed a hunter green button down shirt with black jeans to wear. I ran my hands through my hair, but there was nothing that I can do about my hair. It has a mind of its own. I had just finished putting on my black doc martins, when Emmett arrived, with Jasper in tow.

"What's up brother?" Emmett bellowed out.

"Nothing much man. Hey Jasper, the little pixie let you loose tonight?" I asked Jasper.

"Yeah, her and Rose are having a girls night out", Jasper answered me.

"Alright, enough chit chat. Let's get the show on the road. I'm in desperate need of a beer", Emmett spoke.

We had just walked into the club, and this place was packed. Considering it was a Wednesday night at 9:00. I guess everyone wants to check out the newest club in the downtown Seattle area. We headed straight to the bar to order our drinks, and then found a table in the corner of the club. I had just settled down in my seat, when Emmett began his interrogation.

"So Eddie, you're still going through with this wedding?"

"Yes Emmett, I've already committed myself to this."

"Actually you haven't committed yourself until you say the vows. I just saying, dude, you shouldn't do this unless your 110% sure that this is what you want."

"Emmett's right man, if you're not sure you should cancel the plans. Or at least postpone it.", Jasper decided to put his opinion in.

"Listen guys, I understand your concern about this situation. You guys along with Alice and Rose seem to be the only ones who even see a slight hesitation I have with this arrangement. It's just that I've gone over all possibilities, and it just seems the right next step to make."

"Alright man if you think it's the right thing to do will be here to support you", Emmett final words were on the subject.

We had been at the club for a little over an hour, just talking about our week at work, the football game that was on TV, and the new Halo game that was being release in the next two weeks. I had just settled in my seat when I spotted her on the dance floor. She was gorgeous. She had long, wavy brown hair that hung to the middle of her back. Her eyes were closed, but she had the cutest button nose, with the sexiest plump lips I have ever seen, along with her beautiful heart shaped face. My eyes traveled down her long neck, to her slender collarbones, to her plump breast, that were currently housed in a tight blue shirt. Her waist was small, but her hips were curvy in her short, tight black shorts. She had just turned her back facing me, and her ass was smokin hot under those tight shorts. My eyes continue traveled down her long slender legs, to her black fuck me shoes. She was swaying to the beat of the music in the most erotic way, and I was instantly hard. I haven't even realized that I was staring so long, until Emmett pulled me out of my ogling.

"Whatcha staring at Eddie boy?" Emmett questioned me.

"Huh. I was just….um….. watching the people dance", I managed to stutter out.

"Did Edward just stutter, because I don't ever recall Edward stuttering before", Emmett was mocking me.

I didn't have time to reply to him about my stuttering, before I realized that the brown hair goddess was leaving the dance floor. I jumped up out of the booth, before I could even realize what I was doing. I started striding towards her, like a predator hunting his prey. She had just reached the bar to order a drink when I approach my goddess. _My goddess. Where the hell did that come from?_

"Hello. Let me get you something to drink." I said in my sexiest voice. It was then that I realized that I didn't even ask her if she wanted me to. I was just getting ready to rephrase my sentence when she interrupted me with the most beautiful bell like voice.

"I'll have water", she said.

I called the bartender over and order her water and another beer for me. The bartender had just handed our order to us, when I turned toward her to introduce myself.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen", I held out my hand.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan", she took my large hand in her dainty feminine hand, and the moment are skin touched my body was tingling.

"So Bella that is a beautiful name for a beautiful woman", I said in a husky voice to her.

"Thank you", she responded with a blush.

My god do women still blush. I have to say I don't remember seeing that since middle school, but that was one of the sexiest things I have ever seen. I wonder how far that blush travels down.

"So tell me what brings you here tonight? I'm assuming you're alone, because no one has come to pummel me yet for talking to you", I asked her.

I needed to know if she was available, because it she wasn't that is one dumb fucker to leave her alone like this. If she was my girl she wouldn't be out of my grasp looking the way she looks. Wait why should I even need to know if she is available? _You have a fiancé', you idiot._

"No. I'm not alone. I'm here with some friends from school. There here somewhere. We're celebrating our graduation."

"Oh well congratulations. What was your major?"

Ok, so she's younger than me by a couple of years. I'm guessing 22 or 23 years old. That's not too bad. But her next sentence about made me fall of my stool.

"Oh no, I didn't just graduate college. I just graduated high school", she responds quietly while looking down.

High school! High school! That can't be right. Damn they didn't make girls like that when I was in high school. That's got to put her around 18 or 19 years old. Maybe she got held back a couple of years, and that push her to being close to 20. I'm just going to have to ask her.

"Bella how old are you?" I demanded.

"I'm 18 years old" she said.

"Shit, you do realize that I'm 30 fucking years old. This is just not cool." I was ranting to her.

"You do realize that were just having a conversation, right. Who gives a fuck if I'm 18 and your 30? I wasn't planning on marrying you Edward. And if I do remember correctly, you're the one that approach Me.", she all but yells at me.

Holy shit that was HOT. I just met this girl, and she isn't afraid to speak her mind. Tanya just always agrees with me. I like this change, and I could definitely get use to it. But I should apologize, because she does have a point.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Your right. I was out of line speaking to your like that. Could you forgive me, and possibly keep this conversation going?" I crooned at her.

She just sitting there glaring at me and it reminds me of an angry kitten who thinks they're a tiger.

"I suppose I could. Your are gorgeous when your ranting", she tells me.

"So, you think I'm gorgeous?" I smirk at her.

"Oh please Edward. Like you don't know that you're gorgeous. Every girl in this club is ogling you." She rolls her eyes at me.

"Well as long as you're ogling me, I'm a happy man", I tell her.

Once again the blush spread across her beautiful cheeks, and I couldn't resist myself from reaching out and brushing my fingers along it. My God she was beautiful. My heart hurt to know that something as beautiful as her existed. I don't know how long I sat there running my fingers over her cheek, before Bella broke the silence.

"So Edward, what do you do for a living?"

"Um...what?" I was completely lost in her beauty that I didn't hear what she asked me.

She started to giggle before she spoke again. "I asked you, what do for a living?"

"I'm a doctor at Northwestern Hospital. I work in the Pediatric Unit."

"Oh wow that's amazing. I'm very fond of kids. I hope to have several when I get older."

For a brief moment I saw a glimpse of Bella standing in a kitchen barefoot and pregnant with my child. I don't know where that vision came from, because honestly I never once thought of Tanya that way. I shook my head to relieve myself from that image to ask Bella my next question.

"So Bella, what do you plan to do now since you just graduated?"

"I'm leaving in two weeks to attend Dartmouth College. I'm going to major in Literature, in hopes to be a college professor."

"Wow Dartmouth. That is a hard school to get into, and the workload is even harder. Do you understand what you're getting yourself into?"

"What are you trying to say Edward that I'm not smart enough to handle the workload? Or that I'm too young to handle the responsibilities of a prestigious college? For your information I received a full scholarship to attend school there with my perfect GPA, and my many extracullicular activities that I managed to squeeze into my already busy life caring for my dying grandmother." She spat at me.

Oh shit, I have managed to get Bella pissed off at me once again. This girl was feisty, and I just kept saying the wrong things. I didn't mean to insinuate that she wasn't bright, but Dartmouth is a hard school. I should know I attended my undergraduate years there. Hold up did she just say that she received a full scholarship? Fuck, I couldn't even pull that off. So not only is she the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, she is most likely the most intelligent woman I have ever come across. OK I need to fix this, because that glare she is giving me is getting me extremely hard. I put on my most persuasive voice and purred out to her my apology.

"Bella, I'm once again sorry for my words tonight. Of course I don't think you're not smart enough or too young to attend Dartmouth. It's just that I attended there for my undergraduate studies, and it's a tough school. But the fact that you have a full scholarship to attend, lets me know how intelligent you truly our. I couldn't even pull that off myself in high school, and I had no other responsibilities, besides football and baseball to worry about. And I also sorry about your grandmother."

"It's alright Edward. I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's just that I take my future very seriously, and for someone to question my dedication, it just strikes a nerve with me. But let's let it go, ok?"

"OK baby." _Now I'm calling her baby. Christ what is this girl doing to me?_

She blushed at that, and once again I was curious as to how far that blush travels down. We were just staring at one another, and I knew that what I felt for Bella, she was feeling the same exact thing. She finally broke the silence with a question.

"Would you like to dance?" she asked me.

"I would love to dance", I answer her with the biggest smile on my face. She rewarded me with a huge smile of her own, before she took my hand to lead me to the dance floor.

Now this should have been the time that I ended this wonderful encounter with my goddess, but once she pressed her back up against my chest all of my practical thoughts left me brain. My hands found their way to her womanly hips, and we begin to sway to the beat of the song. I couldn't help my growing erection that I was having at the moment, because let's face it, it hasn't gone completely away since the moment I laid my eyes on Bella. She notices the bulge that is currently pushing into her ass, and she decides to ground against it. I let out a growl in her ear, and I knew at that moment that I had to claim her as mine tonight. I knew it would only be a onetime thing, but the thought of never having my cock in Bella's warm pussy was unthinkable. We continue to bump and grind with one another on the dance floor, while Bella's hands ran up behind my neck into my hair at the nape of my neck. She was pulling on it roughly, and it just made my painful erection even more painful. I had to get her off this dance floor, and out of this club, before I lost all self control. I was on the verge of bending her over, and fucking her senseless right here in front of everyone, until she was screaming my name. I decided I needed to take some action.

"Bella lets go sit down for a minute. I need to talk to you." I crooned in her ear.

"Alright" she replied breathlessly.

We found our way back to our table, and I sat down pulling Bella into my lap. My hands automatically found their way to her smooth firm thigh, where I began to draw lazy circles on it. Her skin was so smooth, and I could hardly repress the moan that wanted to escape my mouth with wondering how the rest of her body would feel. I couldn't resist moving her hair to the side to kiss a trail of hot open mouth kisses down her neck. She began to squirm on my lap, and that just edge me on further. My hand began to travel further up her thigh, begging to be at the apex of her sex, while my mouth continued to explore her neck. She tasted exquisite, and her smell of freesias and lavender was mouthwatering. Bella let a soft moan that shot straight to my hard cock, and I knew I needed to get her out of this club.

"Bella love, would you like to get out of here with me?" I asked her. I guess I could take her to a hotel, because there was no way I could take her back to my house. She would clearly be able to tell that a woman lived there, especially with all the pictures that Tanya had hung up of us. We couldn't possibly go back to her house either. Christ, she was only 18, and I'm sure her parents wouldn't be too keen on her bringing home a 30 year old man.

"I can't Edward" she replied breathlessly.

She can't? Oh no, that was not acceptable. I needed her right now.

"Why not, baby? I want you so bad, and I can tell you want me too. I can feel the dampness in these little short shorts you're wearing. Let me take you to a hotel to give you pleasure baby." I replied in a husky voice.

"Oh God, Edward. I do want you, but I just can't go with you. It's … complicated."

"Well explain it to me then." I whispered in her ear while gently taking her lobe in my teeth.

"OK, first you have to stop that if you want me to be able to speak a coherent sentence. No kissing. Got it." She demanded.

"Alright, I got it. It's just so natural to have my mouth on some part of your body, but I promise I'll be good, for now anyways."

"Alright, let me start from the beginning. I told you I had to care for my dying grandmother, right?"

I nodded my head at her, encouraging for her to continue, because I had no idea where this conversation was heading and I was extremely curious.

"Well the reason why I was living with my Grams to begin with is because my parents died in a car accident when I was 8 years old. I loved my parents very much, and they loved me very much in return. But I wasn't the only person my parents loved deeply; they were passionately in love with one another. Sure they fought like every normal couple, but their love for one another was undeniable. You could feel it surrounding them whenever you were in the same room as them. For a long time I was angry that both of my parents got taken away from me at the same time, but it wasn't until around the time that I was 13 years old, that I realized that if only one of my parents had died physically, my remaining parent would have died emotionally. So with that realization I was able to accept both of my parent's death. Now my Grams were a wonderful grandmother, and she also believed in true love. The kind of love that you throw caution to the wind, you just follow you heart, and you don't listen to a thing your brain is trying to tell you. Again for a long time I couldn't really understand what my Grams was talking about until my 11th grade year. Two of my close friends got their first boyfriends, and they went on and on about how much they loved their boyfriends. But I know what true love looks like, so what I saw between them, was nothing but teenage infatuation. I told them to be careful, but they didn't listen, and they ended having sex with those guys. A week later both couples split up. I wasn't surprised at all, and I hope they had learned their lesson. Unfortunately that wasn't the case, and a week later they both had another boyfriend. The cycle continued once again, and even to this day they are the same way. As we speak they're somewhere is this club with a guy that they are convinced they love, but in hindsight it's just infatuation." She took a deep breath.

"Ok so you're probably wondering what this story has to do with the reason why I can't leave with you." She raised her eyebrows at me.

"I have an idea what you're getting at, but please continue with the story." I told her.

"So my 11th grade year I made a vow to myself that I would remain pure until my wedding night. It had nothing to do with the social aspect of what's right or wrong. It's what matter to me. I had a fantasy that on my wedding day I would be dressed in a simple white gown, and underneath my wedding dress, I would be clad in the most scandalous white lingerie. My husband would be very aware of what I had under my dress, and he would look forward to unwrapping his present that night. Myself being the present. He would be completely aware that I had never been touched by another man, and I would never be touched by another man as long as he was around. I would want him to claim my body as his and his alone, and never for him to have doubt that my needs was and would only be satisfied by him. I would want him to know that my body and love for him was nothing but pure." She finished her story with a whisper.

I sat there for a few minutes just letting her words run through my brain, and I realized that was the kind of love that I was missing with Tanya. That was the kind of love that I felt for this girl sitting in front of me that I only met a few hours ago. I never believed in love at first sight, but after seeing and talking to Bella, I realized that I was head over heels in love with her. What 16 year old girl thinks about something like that? That just proved to me that even though Bella was only 18 years old, she was wise beyond her years. It also made me realized that I had to be the man in that fantasy with her. There was no question about it, I wanted and needed to be with her. The only question is would she want me in that way. My heart is telling me that she does, because why else would she tell me that story. Either way I knew what I had to do. I was going to take her advice and through caution to the wind. I was listening to my heart, even though my brain was screaming at me that I had other things the take care of first. Those things didn't matter to me anymore. The only thing that would ever matter to me anymore was this 18 year old woman sitting right in front of me.

I still continued to stare at her for a few minutes trying to will her the see the love my heart now possesses for her. I had finally come to my senses, and realized that I hadn't responded to her story.

"Bella that was the most erotic, sensual, loving thing I have ever heard, and that is the reason for my next question. Bella, will you marry me?" I asked her.

**So what do you think? Is it worth continuing? I know that there is a 12 year age difference with Bella and Edward, but it just makes their whole situation more taboo. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

***I do not own these Twilight characters***

"_Bella that was the most erotic, sensual, loving thing I have ever heard, and that is the reason for my next question. Bella, will you marry me?" I asked her._

She sat there in my lap with her mouth hanging open. I guess I had rendered her speechless. After a few minutes of silence she gently lifted her hands to run through my hair. She sat there for awhile brushing my hair gently through her fingers. My eyes closed and my head dropped back on its own accord while Bella massage my scalp. It was a very sensual thing I've ever experience, and I would've been contempt to sit there all night to let her continue. She had other plans though, and she began to run her fingertips gently across my closed eyelids. She gently swept her finger along the curve of my nose, down along the side of my cheeks, under my chin, and finally stopping at my lips. She traced my bottom lip first then gradually went to trace my top lip. Never in my life had I experience something so sensual. I knew at that moment that she was in love with me as well. This situation was the craziest thing I've ever seen, but I knew without a doubt that our feelings were genuine. I slowly opened my eyes to be met with deep chocolate pools staring at me. She leaned in slightly breathing my scent in, and I took the opportunity to do the same. My god I've never smelled something so exquisite. I needed to kiss her so bad at that moment, and I had just realized that I hadn't kissed Bella before. She must have been thinking the same thing, because she leaned in further to me. Our lips met instantly, and at that moment I knew what heaven was like. We slowly began to move against one another lips, not wanting to rush or further the kiss yet. If I died at this moment I would die a happy man. Bella slowly broke away from the kiss, and I groaned out with disappointment. I opened my eyes once again, and was met with a look of true love on Bella's face.

"My answer is "yes" Edward" she whispered. "Yes, I will marry you. I've never felt this strongly about someone before, and know I'll never will. I never realized before how incomplete I was. In just these past few hours I've never felt so whole. I love you." She spoke firmly.

Tears began to spill from her eyes, and I lifted my thumb to brush them away. I caressed the sides of her face, and spoke three words to her that I've never felt more strongly about, "I love you too, Bella. So much that I feel that I'm suffocating. This situation is so crazy, but I can't deny what I feel. You've completed me as well, and I'll never love another person as much as I love you."

I pulled her to me again for another passionate kiss. I poured all my love into that kiss, and I knew that she felt it. She was doing the exact same thing, and I could easily feel the love that she had for me. I wanted to marry her right at this moment, but I needed to figure out what she wanted. I pray that she doesn't want a long engagement, because these feelings of claiming her as mine are too dominant. She needed to be wife, so every man in this world would know that she belonged to me.

"Bella love, when would you like to be married?"

"I prefer tomorrow, Edward. I would like for it to be a private matter with just the two of us and a priest. I don't have any family, and our situation is so bizarre that I don't feel like explaining it to my few friends. They would never understand the depth of my love that grew for you so quickly. What do you think? Is tomorrow too soon, and are you OK with it being just the two of us? I would understand if you wanted to invite your family."

"I think tomorrow is perfect time for us to be married. I agree with you that we should just keep it between the two of us. We can always have a bigger wedding in the future, but I agree 100% that right now our family and friends might have a difficult time understanding our situation."

"Ok so for the next line of business; where would like to be married at? I don't attend church in Forks, so I don't know of a pastor to marry us." She stated.

Forks. She lives in Forks. This situation is even more bizarre. I guess I just assumed that she lived her in Seattle.

"You live in Forks, Bella?" I questioned her with a smirk.

"Yes, I do Edward. Why do you find that information comical?" she raised her eyebrows at me.

"Well I grew up in Forks. My father is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Do you know him?"

"Of course I know Dr. Cullen. I have visited him so many times in the ER that I quit counting a few years ago. He's a wonderful man, and to know that you're his son makes me love you even more." She smiled at me.

"Why do you visit the ER so much? Do you have a secret crush on him, Bella?" I asked her playfully.

"Of course I don't, Edward. He's old enough to be my father, and as of tomorrow he will be my father." She spoke while blushing a deep red.

"I'm just teasing you Bella, but you still didn't answer my question. Why do you visit the ER so much?"

She blushed again before answering my question, "I'm extremely clumsy. I have difficulty walking across a flat surface. You'll find out soon enough how I am."

I leaned in to kiss her again gently before saying, "I can't wait to learn everything there is about you, Bella."

She blushed once again, and I knew that shade of red was my new favorite color. I glanced at my watch to realize that it was past midnight, and my next dilemma was coming up. Where do we go from here? I can't possibly take her back to my house, so I guess it will be her house. Just then I had the best idea as to where we could get married.

"Bella, I know of the perfect place we can be wed at tomorrow. It's located in Forks, so I think we should stay at your house tonight. Of course if that's alright with you. If you don't want to stay the night with me, I'll just meet you at your house tomorrow. It's just that I don't think I can be away from you tonight. You're a part of me now, and I can't be separated from you." I was rambling to her.

She slowly pressed her finger to my lip to silence me before saying, "I would love for you to stay the night with me. Of course you'll have to behave, but I wouldn't want to sleep tonight without you."

I gave her the biggest grin I could manage before grabbing her hips to lift her off of me. I started to drag her to the exit, before Bella was the one to bring me back to reality.

"Um… Edward. I need to tell my friends first that I'm leaving. I don't want them to worry about me."

"Shit I forgot about other people wondering about us. My god Bella what have you done to me? All my current thoughts are nothing except for you." I told her. I needed to find Jasper and Emmett; because I'm sure as hell they would want to know what the hell is going on with me.

"OK you go find your friends, and I'm going to find my brothers to say goodbye to. I'll meet you at the front entrance in five minutes. Don't you dare step outside by yourself. OK?"

"You're brothers are here?" she asked me wide eyed.

"Yes there here, but don't worry about that at the moment. You'll meet them another day, and don't worry they'll absolutely love you. But you didn't answer my question. Don't go outside. OK?"

She rolled her eyes at me before telling me, "OK Edward I won't go outside."

I brought her to me to give her a hug, and to explain to her why I don't want her alone outside. "Bella I just found you, and it's my job now to keep you safe. It's late, and I don't feel comfortable with you standing outside in the dark alone. I just love you so much." I bent down to kiss her forehead.

"I love you too. I promise to wait by the door." She said.

I smacked her ass while she began to walk away from me. I just stood there for a few seconds admiring her ass as she swayed away from me. My Bella is the sexiest woman I've ever met. I realized that I needed to get in gear to find Emmett and Jasper, so I wouldn't keep Bella waiting for me. I began walking back to our table, and I knew that this was going to be difficult. They're going to want to know where the hell I've been. I can't possibly tell them truth right now, but then I feel so guilty not telling them. It also makes me think about Tanya, and what the hell I'm going to say to her. How can I possibly explain to my fiancé' that I've broken off the engagement without telling her? Also by the time that she learned of our breakup, she'll also know that I'm married to an eighteen year old woman that I just met. This situation couldn't possibly get any worse. Then what about Bella? I'm afraid that if I tell her about me already being engaged, she'll won't think my feelings are genuine for her. What if she decides she doesn't want to marry me? That can't happen. So I'll just have to wait to tell her, and pray that she doesn't hate me for lying to her. It's amazing that the whole time I was with Bella I didn't think of any of these things, but the minute she's away from me real life renders its ugly head. That just proves to me how in love I am with Bella Swan.

I rounded to corner, and saw that Emmett and Jasper was still sitting at the same table. Before I could even say something Emmett beat me to it.

"Where in the hell have you been?"

"I was talking to someone. Listen I can't explain it right now, but I'm leaving with her. She's going to give me a ride home, so you don't need to worry about taking me." I said to him. It wasn't a complete lie, because Bella would be giving me a ride home to pick up a few things.

"Have you lost your mind? You can't screw some girl tonight." Emmett bellowed out.

"I'm not going to screw her tonight." I spat out to him. I had to remind myself to calm down, because Emmett didn't know that Bella wasn't just some girl. Also, once again I wasn't lying to him about not screwing Bella tonight. "I'm not going to discuss this anymore, because she's waiting for me at the front entrance. I'll see you two on Sunday. Also, I'm turning my phone off until then. I need some peace and quiet for the rest of the week, so if Mom calls tell her I'll see her on Sunday."

"Alright man. Are you OK?" Jasper asked me.

"I've never been better." I said with a huge smile on my face. At least that part of the conversation was the truth.

I walked up to the front entrance to find Bella leaning against the wall. I was once again struck at how beautiful she was, and I couldn't suppress the tingle that ran down my spine knowing that tomorrow night she would be completely mine. I walked right up to her pressing myself against her with both of my hands placed on each side of her face. Her eyes got wide at first, and then a look of pure lust clouded them. I knew that my eyes matched hers as well, because the erection that I had in my pants right now was painful. I slowly leaned down capturing her lips with mine, before slowly tracing my tongue against her bottom lip. She complied by opening her mouth, and our tongues danced around with one another for the first time. If I thought Bella smelled delicious, her taste was out of this world. I slowly finished the kiss, before taking Bella's hand to lead her out of the club. She stumbled at first, but I caught her by putting my arm around her waist. She was so warm, and she fit perfect up against me.

"Where did you park?" I asked her. She led the way down the sidewalk before we came to a beat up Chevy pickup truck. I raised my eyebrows at her, silencing asking her "If this is what she drove?" She giggled at my response, and I knew that once we were married I would be buying her a new car. We settled into the behemoth of a truck, before she roared the thing to life. I jumped in my seat a little, from the sudden noise from the truck, and she just giggled again.

"Where to?" she asked me.

"I live a few blocks away from her. Once we get to my condo, I'll run inside to pick up a few things." I told her. I had to keep her in the truck, because there was no way in hell she could come inside with me.

"Ok. Lead the way." She said.

We pulled up at my condo a few minutes later, and I gave her a quick kiss before I darted inside. I made my way back to my bedroom, grabbing a duffel bag on the way to gather my things. I went to bathroom to pick up my toiletries when I realized that I left my cell phone on the bathroom counter. I opened the phone, and saw that I had 13 missed calls and 15 missed texts from Tanya. I contemplated what I should do, and decided that I would text her back a quick message:

_Went out tonight with the Emmett and Jasper. Forgot my phone at home._

I turned my phone off, and slid it into my pocket. I knew that she would be calling all weekend, and I didn't want my time interrupted with Bella. I finished packing my bags, got my nice suit and shoes from the closet, and lastly grabbed my social security card and birth certificate. I knew that I would need those for the marriage license. I locked up the house, and made my way back down to Bella's truck. I climbed into the truck with a huge smile on my face, before leaning over to kiss Bella once again. Each time just gets better, and I know that I will never bore of kissing her. She started her truck, and we were soon on our way to Forks.

"I brought my suit to wear to be married in. Is that alright? Or would you like for me to wear a tux?" I asked her.

"The suit is perfect. I'm going to need to go into Port Angeles tomorrow to pick up my dress and lingerie to wear." She said

"When you head into Port Angeles tomorrow, I'm going to call the pastor from the hospital. He's a great friend of mine, so I know that he won't mind driving in to marry us. Does that sound alright with you?"

She got a huge smile on her face before saying, "I think that sounds great."

"I also know of the perfect place for us to be married at, but I'm not going to tell you. Just know that at this time of year it's absolutely beautiful." I told her.

"I trust you, Edward." She said sincerely. With that one sentence I fell even more in love with Bella. The rest of the ride we drove in comfortable silence. I just felt so content being with her. She truly was my other half, and nothing was going to stand in my way of making her happy. After driving awhile we finally pulled up at Bella's home. It was a simple two story house, but I could tell immediately that it had warmth about it. I could clearly see myself leaving happily in this house.

"Well we're here." Bella spoke shyly.

I glanced over at her, and saw that she was blushing. I reached out to stroke her cheeks once again before telling her, "It's a perfect house Bella. I can feel the warmth from the home."

Tears welled up in her eyes before she spoke, "It was my parent's home first. Then my Grams and I shared it for 10 years together. That home has had a lot of love in it." She stared at the house.

"The house will continue to have love in it, Bella. With how much I already love you, the walls will be weeping with love." I said before leaning into give another kiss.

"Now let's get inside. We need some sleep, because tomorrow will be the most important day of our lives." I said to her before climbing out of the truck.

**Ok so there is Chapter 2. Next up is the wedding and the wedding night. Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

***I do not own these Twilight characters***

EPOV

I woke up around seven in the morning feeling completely at home. It was never easy for me to sleep somewhere besides my bed, but last night having Bella curled up in my arms I never felt more at ease. She was still sleeping peacefully in my arms, and I couldn't help my mind wandering to what has led us here. I still couldn't believe that I was going to be married to this woman in my arms today. The way my life has changed in this past few hours. To think that before I left for the club last night, I was actually yearning for my boring life to return. That was the difference between Tanya and Bella. With Tanya I just wanted the wedding to be over, so I could get back to my monotone life. With Bella I was ecstatic about our ceremony today, and the fact that my future was so up in the air. I started to weave my fingers through her brown locks. Her hair was silky, and the smell of strawberries assaulted my nose. I could sit here all day stroking her hair, and be absolutely contempt in my life.

Just then Bella began to stir in my arms, and she slowly turned to greet me. I'm still awes trucked at how beautiful she is. I slowly leaned in to kiss her forehead. "Good morning, beautiful." I greeted her.

"Good morning to you. Did you sleep well?" she asked me.

"I slept great. It's not hard when I have a beautiful woman sleeping in my arms that I know at the end of the day she'll be my wife."

She lowered her head and blushed before saying, "We're really doing this? Do you think we're absolutely crazy?"

"No, I don't think we're crazy, but I think the situation is crazy. That doesn't change the way I feel about you, though. I know without a doubt that you're my soul mate." I stated firmly to her.

"So, it doesn't bother you that I'm twelve years younger than you, or that you don't know anything about me. Of course, except for the stuff that I've already told you." She asked me.

"No, you're age doesn't bother me. When it comes to true love age doesn't matter. Also, I do know a lot about you already. You're a beautiful, intelligent, passionate, hardworking woman that just happens to be packaged in an eighteen year old body." I smirked at her with that last part.

"Thank you for those compliments. I guess I'm just worried that I don't have enough experience for you. I'm not naïve to think that you don't have any experience with woman, and I guess that I just don't want my inexperience to be a disappointment." She spoke quietly while looking down.

I put my finger under her chin to lift her face to me. "Bella, you could never be a disappointment to me. Yes, you're right about me having experience with other women. That doesn't affect the feelings I have for you, though. If anything it just confirms them even more, because I know the value of the gift that I've found with you."

"If you don't mind me asking, have you had a lot of experience?" She asked me.

What should I tell her? I know the right thing to do is to tell her the truth, but I'm just so fearful that she won't understand. I'm afraid that if I tell her I'm currently engaged to another woman that she would run away from me screaming. I can't allow that to happen, because I'm too selfish to give her up. So, I decided to just edit the information that she is requesting.

"I had my first sexual experience my freshman year of college. After that I had a few one night stands, but no of them had meaning besides lust. I've been engaged one other time before meeting you, but I realized that the love that I had for her was platonic." I said to her.

I was praying that she wouldn't ask for any more details of the engagement, because I already felt like a monster for lying to her. Surprisingly, she didn't ask for any further details, and I assume that Bella isn't one to pry for information. It could also mean that she is just that confident in the love I have for her. Her questions though raised a question of my own.

"Bella, are you uncomfortable with our age difference?" I asked her.

"No, it doesn't make me uncomfortable. I'm just a little worried that you might not treat me like your equal in certain situations. You might think that you have more life experience than me, and you would try to shield me from the problem."

I had a red flag that was waving frantically in my mind that I needed to tell her truth, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I just know that she won't understand right now. Once I marry her she'll truly understand how deep my feeling run for her, and then she'll be understand why I didn't tell her at first. _Yeah you just keep telling yourself that. She might still run away screaming._ No, I don't believe that for one second. Plus, it's quite difficult for her to run away from me once she's my wife. _So what are you going to do? Go all cavemen on her, and lock her away until she understands your motives. _I shook my head to try alleviate the battle I have currently going on in my brain. I just needed to get off this topic before I gave myself away.

"Well baby, I'll try my hardest to treat you like an equal. All I want to do is make you happy, and to show you how much I love you." I said before gently kissing her lips.

"I love you too, and that's all I want from you and also for you. I want to make you happy too." She kissed me back with more passion.

My erection once again started to harden with that kiss, and it led my mind back to what awaited for me tonight. I've never been with a virgin before, so I knew that it probably wouldn't be pleasurable for her at first. That couldn't deter me away though from the euphoric feeling that I had about how tight she was going to be. I shook my head to aleve thoughts of Bella's tight pussy, and to start to think about other important topics.

"I'm going to head into Seattle this morning to get our marriage license. I'm also going to contact Pastor Stevens about performing the ceremony. I know that he won't have a problem with it, because he's been a great friend to me. I also need to know the exact date that we need to leave for Dartmouth." I asked her.

"I was planning on leaving two weeks from this Sunday, so that would be the date of July 28th. I figured that would give me plenty of time to furnish the apartment I've already leased, and to find a part time job before school begins on the 31st of August. Is that OK with you?"

"That's perfect. I'll put my notice in at the hospital today, and that also gives me plenty of time to get the paperwork together to transfer to another hospital."

"The apartment that I leased is quite small. I mean I wasn't planning on having someone living with me, so I hope that it's OK for you." She asked shyly.

"Baby, I don't care where we live. As long as I have you with me that's all that matters."

I glanced at that clock, and realized that it was a little past eight. We needed to get going if we wanted to get everything accomplished today.

"Alright we need to get up. As much as I would love to lay in this bed talking to you, we have important things to do today. You said that you're going to head into Port Angeles to get what you need. Right?"

"Yes"

"Ok, I should be back here around 4:00 with Pastor Stevens. Let me hold your phone to program my number in it."

She handed me her phone of her desk. I pulled out my phone from my duffel bag to realize that I forgot I turned it off the night before. Once I turned it on it beeps letting me know that I had some messages. I wasn't going to worry myself with that at the moment. I programmed my number in her phone, and then called my phone to get her number. I called a cab service to pick me up in thirty minutes. It was going to cost a fortune to take a cab back to Seattle, but I didn't have a choice. I couldn't really call my parents to come and get me. Bella had already gotten in the shower, so a few minutes later she walked back in the room clad in her bathrobe. She looked gorgeous with her cheeks being flushed from the shower. I instantly walked over to her to sweep her up for a kiss. My tongue traced her bottom lip, and she instantly opened for me. Our tongues fought for dominance with mine winning. This was our most passionate kiss, and it once again had me thinking about what awaited for me tonight. She was going to be mine; just as I was going to be hers. She began to rub against my erection that was positioned right at her sex. I let out a low growl, and I knew that I needed to end this before I claimed her right here. I pulled away, and slowly rested my forehead against hers.

"I love you baby. That one kiss has me so worked up, that I can't imagine how tonight is going to play out." I replied in a husky voice.

She giggled before pressing in my erection one more time. I sat her down on her feet before saying, "You little tease and to think that you were so innocent." I gave her a crooked smile.

I left to get a shower, so Bella could finish getting ready. We met each other downstairs in the kitchen for some breakfast. We finished our toast and coffee quickly, and before I knew it the taxi pulled in the driveway.

I swept her up in my arms for a quick kiss. "You be safe today. Call me if you need anything. I'll be back here at 4:00 to make you my bride. Alright Mrs. Cullen?"

"I'm not Mrs. Cullen yet, Mister" she told me playfully.

"Oh you will be, and then you'll be stuck with me for life." I smirked at her.

"It could be worse." She once again said playfully.

I love this side of Bella, and I couldn't wait to see more of it. We started walking toward the vehicles when I forgot about something; the wedding rings.

"Bella, we don't have any wedding rings."

She was quiet for a minute before saying, "Come back inside real quick."

I followed her inside, and she told me to wait in the living room. She took off upstairs, and I decided to take a look around the place. There were a lot of pictures of Bella growing up; pictures I assumed were her parents and grandmother, and some that look like friends. There was one guy that was in quite a few, so I made a mental note to ask her about him later. The house was very cozy, and it definitely looked lived in. It wasn't dirty my no means, but it was clutter with books and some music. I walked over to her bookshelf, and realized that she was a fan of the classics. Just when I was going to browse her music collection she came back downstairs.

She had the biggest smile on her face, and once again she dazzled me at how beautiful she was. "I hope these are OK with you. They were my parent's wedding bands. I know that my mother's ring fits me perfectly, but I'm not sure about my father's ring." She said while handing me the ring.

I slid the simple gold band on my ring finger, and it was a perfect fit. "It's perfect. Let me see your ring." I told her.

Her ring was also a simple gold band, and I knew at that moment what her perfect wedding gift would be. I would pick it up at the condo where I would have the cab drop me off first. Since that dilemma was out of the way, we finally made our way back outside. We said our goodbyes with a few kisses, and we were on our way. I told the cab driver where to head, before I pulled out my phone. Bypassing the missed calls and texts, I punched in Pastor Steven's number. On the third ring he picked up,

"Hello, Pastor Stevens speaking."

"Jared, its Dr. Cullen"

"How are you Dr. Cullen?"

"I'm terrific. I need a favor from you."

"Alright, what can I do for you?"

"I need for you to perform my wedding ceremony today."

"Ah, you and Tanya decided to bump the date up."

"Um… actually it's not Tanya that I'm marrying." I stuttered out. There was silence on the other end for a few seconds before Pastor Stevens spoke again.

"Did the engagement fall through with Tanya?"

"Yes" I stated simply. Hopefully he wouldn't ask me for any more details.

"And who is this new woman? If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind one bit. She's the love of my life. You might be surprised to find out that I just found her last night, but I've never felt so strongly about someone before. I never once felt this way about Tanya. Does that sound crazy to you?"

"Edward, you can't force love anymore than you can deny it." Was his only reply to my question.

"So, do you mind performing the marriage? I'm sorry that my request is at the last moment."

"I would love to have the honor to marry you."

"Perfect. We want to get married in Forks, so I was wondering if you mind following me there. I'm on my way to Seattle right now to take care of some things, and I should be at the hospital around noon."

"Sounds great. I'll see you at noon."

"Thank you Jared for this."

"It's my pleasure." And with those final words he ended the call.

I couldn't believe how everything was falling into place. If this was the way the rest of my life with Bella is going to play out, I couldn't be a happier man. I arrived in Seattle shortly before noon. Once I paid for the cab ride, I ran in the condo to pick up some more clothes and Bella's wedding gift. I jumped into my Volvo to head to the courthouse to pick up our marriage license. Thankfully there wasn't a waiting period to be married in the State of Washington. I did have to forge Bella's signature, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind. We really didn't have a choice in the matter. Lastly, I headed over to the hospital. I spoke to the head director to let her know that I was putting in my two week notice. She was upset about me leaving, because I'm one of the best doctors there. She congratulated me though on the wedding, and told me that she would put in a great word at a hospital in New Hampshire. I finally met up with Pastor Stevens, and shortly after that we were on our way back to Forks.

I decided this would be a perfect time to call Bella.

"Hello Edward" my angel greeted me.

"Hello love. How is your day going?"

"Terrific. I'm at the spa right now getting myself pampered. I've already found the perfect dress and lingerie, and after this I just need to find some shoes. How is your day going?"

"Productive. I got everything done that I wanted to accomplish, and I'm currently driving back to Forks to claim my beautiful bride."

"I'm quite ready for you to claim me Edward, in every way." She replied in a whisper.

"Bella, you can't talk to me like that while I'm driving." I groaned out. My cock instantly got hard thinking about claiming Bella tonight.

"I'm sorry." She giggled. I knew without a doubt that she didn't mean those words.

"Alright you be good before I have to punish you. I have to stop by the store to pick up some supplies, but I'll be home around 4:00."

"I think that I would like to be punished." She purred out.

"Bella behave" I stated firmly.

"Alright. I'll see you at 4. I love you."

"I love you too." I said before ending the call.

I stopped at a store in Port Angeles to pick up the supplies that I would need for later, and then continue to head home to Forks. Once in Forks I stopped by The Thriftway to pick up some food and wine for the picnic I was planning for us. I finally arrived home at 4:00, and was pleased to see Bella's truck in the driveway. Bella came running out of the house before throwing herself in my arms. I hugged her tight before giving her a passionate kiss. I had completely forgotten about Pastor Stevens until her cleared his throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jared. Bella, this is Pastor Stevens. Pastor Stevens this is my Bella." I introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you. Thank you for marrying us today." Bella spoke shyly while blushing. I'm sure embarrassed by our kiss.

"The pleasure is mine. Congratulations on your recent engagement." Pastor Stevens said to her.

"Thank you" Bella said.

"Well we better get inside to get ready. The place where we're going to get married at is about a thirty minute drive." I told them.

Once we were inside, Bella slipped upstairs to get ready. I offered Jared something to drink, before heading upstairs myself. I decided to just wear the navy blue dress slack and white button down shirt. The weather outside was too hot for the matching jacket. I tucked the shirt in my pants leaving the top few button undone. I ran my hands through my hair, but nothing would fix that. I was getting ready to go back downstairs when the red light on my phone caught my attention. I flipped it open to see that I had 37 missed texts and messages from Tanya. I opened the last message to read it:

_Where the hell are you at? I've been calling and texting you all day. What the hell have you been doing?_

I decided it was best to send her a message. I didn't want her to fly back before Sunday.

_I've been extremely busy. When you get home we need to discuss something important._

I once again turned my phone off, and threw it in my duffel bag. Hopefully I won't need it for the rest of the week. I put my shoes on, and made my way downstairs to get the picnic basket ready. I walked in the kitchen to find Jared sitting at the table.

"Bella is a lovely girl; very beautiful and young. Do you mind telling me how old she is?" he asked me.

I thought about whether I wanted to tell him or not, but decided that I never wanted to lie about Bella's age. That was one of the reasons that I feel in love with her, because of her wisdom at such a young age.

"She's eighteen years old." I spoke quietly.

He sat there for a few minutes, I imagine letting this knowledge tumble around in his mind. I was beginning to worry that he wouldn't marry us knowing her age. Before I could voice my concern for his quietness he spoke up, "You truly do love her, correct?"

"More than life itself. I've only known her for a day, and I'm willing to bring her the moon if she requested it. I can't even comprehend how much more my love will grow for her over the years. She is my other half." I stated with true conviction.

He sighed before saying, "Very well, you cannot put an age limit of love."

"I agree completely." I told him.

I had just stopped at the door to set down the packed picnic basket and blanket I retrieved from the couch, when I heard Bella approaching the stairs. My eyes turned upward waiting for her to descend, and when she finally came into my view my breath hitched. She was wearing a simple v-neck white dress with wide straps. It was banded at the waist and was shaped with a full, swingy skirt. It stopped right below her knees, and she paired it with a pair of silver ballet shoes. Her hair was pulled back on each side with silver clips, with the rest styled in ringlets that cascaded down her back. She had only a tinge of makeup of her face, and that was all she needed. She was such a natural beauty. I also couldn't wonder what awaited for me under that simple dress.

When she reached the bottom of the steps she reached up to plant a chaste kiss on my lips. "You're so handsome, Edward. I can't believe that you're mine." She said breathlessly.

I shook my head to get myself out of my Bella stupor, and reached down to pull her to me. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on, and it's I who can't believe that you're mine." I said to her while placing open mouth kisses down her neck. She arched her neck to side to give me better access. I continue to assault her neck with kisses, before once again we were interrupted by Jared.

"We better get going, if you two are going to be married today." He snickered at us.

I sat Bella down her feet; pulling her into my side before telling Jared that we were ready to go. Bella and I climbed into the Volvo, while Jared followed us in his car.

"So where are we going?" Bella raised an eyebrow at me.

"It's a surprise." I gave her a crooked smile. "I'm just glad that you're wearing a simple dress and flat shoes."

"I'm not really fond of surprises. If I was you I would tell me where you're taking me." She said while crossing her arms.

"Tsk..Tsk..Bella. Didn't you say last night that you trust me?" I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Touché Edward" she replied.

She decided to drop it, and we both settle in a comfortable silence. We quickly arrived at our destination, and I hurried around the car to get Bella out.

"Edward, there is nothing but trees here." Bella said while climbing out of the car.

"Silly Bella, just trust me. We will have to hike a little ways, so I'm going to carry you. I don't want you to ruin your pretty little dress and shoes."

"You can't carry me. Edward. I'm too heavy for you." She raised her voice while speaking.

"Bella, I may be thirty years old, but that doesn't mean I'm out of shape. Plus you're tiny, so it's no problem at all."

We all three began to take the hike in the woods. Jared was carrying the picnic basket and blanket, while I was carrying Bella. Once again I was amazed at how perfectly she fit in my arms. I would be content carrying her everywhere. Maybe I'll have to bring that up to her later.

We finally reached the clearing, and I gently sat Bella down on the ground. I turned her toward me before speaking.

"Bella, I discovered this place over 15 years ago. I came here often to allow myself to think in peace. You're the first person that I ever brought here, and that was the reason why I thought this would be the perfect place for us to be married. In a way it's sacred to us." I grabbed her hand before pulling her out to our meadow. It was the perfect time of year to come here, because all the wildflowers were in bloom.

I heard Bella intake of breath before she turned my way to throw herself in my arms. "It's absolutely perfect, Edward. I couldn't think of a more beautiful place to declare our love for one another. You're such a wonderful man, and I love you so much."

I reached down to wipe the tears that had spilled from her eyes, before reaching down to give her a passionate kiss. "I love you too. I knew this place was perfect."

We made our way to the middle of the meadow to perform the ceremony. Pastor Stevens kept the vows simple at our request, and the actually ceremony was over in a matter of minutes. It was perfect; considering that I fell in love with Bella in a matter of minutes. We shared our first kiss as husband and wife, and we both had tears in our eyes. I shook Jared hand; while Bella gave him a hug thanking him for doing this for us. He said his goodbye and turned to make his way back to his car. I took the blanket that I brought, and spread it out on the ground. I sat down bringing Bella with me. I held her tightly to me, afraid that if I let her go it would all be a dream. I think Bella felt the same way, because she was holding me just as tightly.

"I can't believe that you're my wife. I love you so much, and I just know that I'll continue to love you more and more each day." I told her.

"I can't believe that you're my husband. I'm just so thankful that I saved myself for you, because I couldn't have asked for a better man." She said to me.

I pulled her to me for a kiss. I traced my tongue on her bottom lip, and she open willingly. We sat there for awhile just kissing one another, before I heard her stomach rumble. I pulled away laughing at her. "I need to feed you." I stated.

"I don't want to eat right now." She said pouting her plump lips.

I laughed at her childish act before saying, "We have all night Mrs. Cullen to explore one another bodies, and I plan on kissing every inch of your skin." And with that her face blushed my favorite red, and I couldn't wait to get her home to make due of my promise.

**They're finally married!!! The next chapter will be the wedding night and the honeymoon. Please R&R. Let me know what you like or that you don't like. I'm aiming to please.**


	4. Chapter 4

***I do not own these wonderful Twilight characters***

**Note: This is the first time for me to attempt to write a lemon. Please be considerate of this when reading. I've been putting this chapter off for several days, because of my fear of screwing it up.**

**There are links on my profile page of Bella's wedding dress, lingerie, and the location of their honeymoon.**

**Please read and review to let me know what you're thinking.**

EPOV

We had finally made our way back to the car. I had already settled Bella in her seat, and I had just sat down in my own. I looked over at Bella before starting the car, and saw that she was gnawing at her bottom lip. It distracted me a first, because I wanted to be the one chewing on her lips. I slowly reached my hand over to pull her lip free from her teeth. She gasped and quickly turned to look at me with wide eyes. I knew something was bothering her, and I had a good idea as to what it was.

"Are you alright, love?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lowered her eyes while replying quietly.

"You're a terrible liar." I said with a small chuckle. "Tell me what's bothering you, baby?" I reached over to run my fingers along her smooth cheek.

"I'm nervous" she said bluntly while her cheeks stained pink.

I started to run my hand through my hair, trying to think of words to comfort her. If I was being honest, I was quite nervous myself. I've never experienced being with a virgin, so in a way I was just as inexperienced as her. I was terribly scared about hurting her, and in consequence completely turning her off to the idea of sex. I could not allow that to happen, because my body is completely owned by her now. It craves her like a drug, even though it hasn't even had its first hit.

I reached over to grasp her hands in mine, before attempting to comfort her. "I'm nervous too, Bella. I've never been with a virgin before, and I'm frightened about hurting you. I can promise you though, that once you get pass the pain, the euphoric feeling you'll experience will be out of this world." I was trying to ease her worries, but she continued to stare at her lap.

"Bella, look at me." I gently lifted her chin up. "I hope you don't mine me asking. Do you have any sort of experience at all?" I questioned her.

I don't really know if I truly want the answer to that question. I know that she's a virgin, but still just the thought of another man having his hands on any part of her body, made a scowl form on my face.

"Just kissing" she replied quietly. "Are you worried now that I don't have enough experience for you?" she asked me.

I wanted to shout out to the heavens. No man has ever brought her body to that magnificent high; I was going to be the first and the last. Mentally, I was pounding on my chest from the feeling of being the one and only. I realized quickly though, that I haven't put Bella's worries at ease.

I reached over to give her a passionate kiss, before answering her question. "Bella, I'm absolutely thrilled that no man has touched your body. Never worry about not having enough experience. I plan on teaching you many things." I told her while waggling my eyebrows.

Her eyes got wide and her mouth opened slightly. "I can't wait." She squeaked out.

I threw my head back to let out a loud laugh. She was so innocent. I finally started the car, made my way back onto the highway, and was finally driving ourselves back home.

I was still feeling high, knowing that she was completely mine now; that I couldn't help myself from teasing her. "So tell me about these kisses. Were they better than mine?" I raised my eyebrows at her, while slightly glancing her way.

"NO" she shouted out while turning my way. She shook her hand quickly, before replying more quietly. "No, those other kisses don't even come close to what you make me feel." She said while gazing into my eyes.

"I know exactly how you feel." I said while running my finger over her bottom lip.

I knew it shouldn't matter to me, but I wanted to know more details about her kisses. I was cut short from asking her when I realized we had already made it home. "Stay right here, OK. I'll be a few minutes" I told her.

She nodded her head 'yes' while raising her eyebrows at me. I gave her a quick kiss, before grabbing the picnic basket, and hurrying inside. I sat the basket in the kitchen, grabbed my supply bag that I bought earlier, and ran upstairs to our room.

I position the dozen so candles around the room, lighting them on my way. I spread the pink faux rose pedals on the top of her cream bedspread. I wanted to lay real ones, but I didn't have time today to pull that off. I was going to make up for it on our honeymoon. I left the room satisfied with my work, and ran a trail of the petals down the stairs to the front door. I opened and closed the door swiftly, and made my way back to Bella. I opened her door, and swiftly pulled her out for a passionate kiss. "Are you ready, Mrs. Cullen, to go consummate our marriage?" I began to give kisses down her neck.

"Yes" she replied breathlessly. I swept her up in my arms, and began to walk toward the house. I opened the door before locking her eyes with mine. "The love I have for you Bella has completely consumed me. From this day forward I'll do everything in my power to bring you all the happiness you deserve." I spoke to her intensely.

She reached up to give me another kiss. "I feel the same exact way Edward." She spoke just as intensely.

I carried her bridal style through the door before gently closing it with my foot. I made my way up the stairs, and through our bedroom doors. Bella gasped before turning her head towards me. "It's beautiful Edward. You think of everything. You're too perfect for me."

I gave her a quick kiss on her nose, "No, you're the one that is too perfect for me. Just wait until you see the honeymoon cabin I rented for us."

"We're going on a honeymoon." her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Of course you silly girl. Did you actually think I wouldn't take my wife on a honeymoon?" I cocked my eyebrows at her.

"I just..um…figured we would have to wait; you know since everything was done in a rush."

"Well I was able to pull a few strings, but I'm not going to tell you where I'm taking you. It's another surprise." I said with a smirk.

She furrowed her eyebrows, and pouted her bottom lip. "You know I don't like surprises." She said.

"I don't believe I led you wrong with the meadow. Did I?" I asked her cockily.

She refused to answer me, and I was quickly learning how stubborn Bella could be.

"No more pouting, Mrs. Cullen." I spoke in a demanding voice. "I'm ready to open my wedding present." I said huskily.

She let out a small whimper, and I couldn't wait to claim her as mine.

I gently sat her on her feet, and turned her to face me. I reached down to give her a heated kiss. I wanted to relay to her all my love, lust, and passion I had for her. She reacted with the same exact fervor, and my cock got instantly hard. When she pulled away for a breath, I continue to plant open mouth kisses down her neck. I was gently nipping at her pulse point, when she let out a breathlessly moan. I reached my hands around to her back, and began to pull the zipper down on her dress. I slowly raised my hands up to her shoulders, and pushed it off her shoulders, letting it pool around her feet. She stepped out of it, and my breath caught with what she was wearing. I took a step back to get a better view of her, and she immediately put her head down in embarrassment. I lifted her chin up with my finger, and saw that she was flushed a deep red. I took account that the color travelled all the way down to the top of her beautiful breast. "Don't ever be embarrassed, love. You're the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen." She nodded her head, and I once again let my eyes linger over her.

She was wearing a strapless lace bustier that gave her the most luscious cleavage I've ever seen. I took her hand to twirl her around, and my eyes glazed over with lust with the view I had. The back was laced up, and she was wearing a matching thong. The view of her ass was nearly my undoing. I pulled her to me quickly, and began kissing along her collarbone. She tilted her head to the side, and I once again began to suck on her pulse point. I needed to mark her as mine at this moment.

She began to rock her ass up against my cock, and I couldn't help to rock with her. My hands moved from her hips, and began to move across her stomach. I slowly raised my hands up toward her breast, and before I could massage them Bella whimper, "Please Edward. I need you to touch me."

I wasn't going to deny her. I began to undo the straps on her back, and once I was done I pulled the bustier away from her body. My hands went on their own accord toward her breast, and I began to massage them sensually. They were so full and perky, and I mentally thought _the joy of her being youthful_. Her nipples were already perked, and I put them between my thumb and forefinger to gently pinch them.

"Oh...Edward. That feels so good." She replied breathlessly.

"I know baby, your breast fill immaculate, but I need more. Can I have more?" I asked her huskily.

"I'm yours' Edward. You don't need permission." She said quietly.

I moaned with those words. She was mine, and I couldn't ask for anything better. My hands began to travel down her stomach towards her sex. Once I reached to top of her thong, I slipped my hand in to touch her dripping bare pussy. I groaned out with my eyes rolling in the back of my head, "Baby, you're bare for me."

"I told you I was pampering myself this morning. Do you like it? I wanted to please you." She said breathlessly.

"Fuck, I love it. And you're already so wet for me. Do you like this?" I asked her while I slowly ran my finger over her drench lips.

Her knees buckled slightly, and she let out a long moan. "Yes, Edward. Don't stop. I need you."

"I don't plan on stopping any time soon." I growled out to her while slowly inserting a finger into her warm sex. She was so warm and wet, and extremely tight. My balls tighten instantly; threaten to give me release with that one finger inserted in her. I willed be release away, not wanting her to think she was with some boy. I was a 30 year old man, and I wanted to prove to her one of the advantage of me being her senior.

Once I had control over myself I began to gently pump my finger in and out of her. She was moaning my name, while gently rocking with my hand. I slowly added a second finger, needing to stretch her for when I finally took her.

Her moans began to get louder and her breaths were more sporadic. I knew she was getting close, and I needed to feel her tighten around my fingers. "Let go, baby. Allow your body to be satisfied." I demanded in her ear. I raised my other hand from her hip; guiding it upward toward her peaks.

I reached her nipple, and I pinch down on it. With that one move, she came undone.

"Edward" she continued to moan my name while I rode her out on her orgasmic bliss.

I removed my fingers from her sex, and brought them up to my mouth to taste. She tasted exquisite. I wanted to lick her clean, but I knew that would have to happen another time. I needed to be inside of her now.

She was bent over slightly, trying to catch her breath. I turned her around to face me, and went in the give a heated kiss. I traced my tongue along her bottom lip, and she openly willingly. Our tongues danced a sensual dance. Her hands found their way to the hair at the nape of my neck, and she gently pulled on it. I couldn't control the shudder than ran through my body.

She slowly began to pull away from me, before wrapping her arms around my neck. "That was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced. Thank you." She replied breathlessly.

She got a lustful glint in her eyes before she said in a husky voice, "You have on too many clothes, Mr. Cullen."

She slowly undid the buttons on my shirt, before pulling it gently off my shoulders. She let it fall to the ground, while her hands ran over my chest. I let out a whimper, letting her know what she was doing to me. She reached forward, and began to run her tongue over my pecks, tasting me. My hands began to slowly rub over her perfect ass, and she moaned on my skin through her tongue.

That was my downfall, and I needed her right now. She must have felt the same way. Her hands began to undo my belt, before unbuttoning and lowering my pants to the floor. Her fingers grabbed the top of my boxers, before lowering those as well. I stepped out of them, and heard Bella gasp in front of me.

She was staring right at my erect cock with wide eyes, clouded over with adulterous lust. I let out a small chuckle, causing her eyes to meet mine. "Is it what you imagined it would look like?" I gave her a cocky smile with my question.

"It's…it's….um…beautiful. It's so big though. How will it possibly fit?" she said while gently nibbling on her bottom lip. I could see the wheels turning in her mind, at how this was going to work.

I reached up to release her lip, before pulling her towards me. The feeling of my cock in contact with her naked stomach was heavenly. "Go lay on the bed, Bella. Everything will be perfect." I whispered in her ear, before releasing the silver clips from her hair. Her hair pulled around her shoulders, barely covering her exposed nipple.

She obliged to me, and she seductively crawled on top of the bed. She slowly lowered herself down, and I couldn't believe how gorgeous she was.

I began to stalk over to her, before I myself crawled on top of the bed, slowly lowering myself on her. Her back arched up towards me, begging me to put my full weight on her. I lowered myself down, and her legs instantly opened when our naked flesh came in contact.

I grabbed the base of my cock, and brought it toward her drenching sex. Just then I forgot about a condom. "Shit Bella, I need to get a condom." I spoke exasperated.

She shook her head 'no' at me, "I'm on the pill." She said.

Thank God. I wanted nothing more than to completely feel her, with no barriers between.

"This is going to hurt. If it gets to be too much for you, tell me, and I'll stop." I told her while placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"OK. Just please go. I need to feel you." She said.

I guided the head of my cock inside her, and I almost climax right then. _Get yourself together, Edward. You can't cum like a 16 year old boy. What the hell is wrong with you?_ I knew exactly what was wrong with me. I've never felt something so hot and tight in my life. I continue to push my way inside her; until I reached her barrier.

Bella had her eyes squeezed tightly shut. "Are you alright, love?" I asked her.

She nodded her head 'yes' at me. "This is going to be the worst part ok. Just squeeze me tight, and the pain will pass quickly."

I felt her arms squeeze around my back, before plunging into her, breaking through her innocence. She let out a loud gasp, and I stilled all my movements. I sat there letting her accommodate to my size. It also allowed me to control myself; from pounding into her over and over again.

I couldn't believe how exquisite she felt, and to know that this was her gift to me was mind blowing. I would never have to wonder if she received more pleasure from another man. With that one thought, there was never or would never be a better gift.

She began to slowly rock against me, and I knew that the pain had subsided. I glanced down at her to be met with eyes that held nothing, but love and lust. "Are you alright?" I asked while reaching down to kiss her while gently rocking with her.

"Yes" she replied breathlessly while her eyes closed shut.

"Open your eyes, Bella. I want for us to watch one another give each other the best pleasure." I replied huskily in her ear.

Her eyes opened slowly, before locking firmly with mine. We began to rock more swiftly with one another, and I knew that I wasn't going to last long. The sweat from our bodies was making me easy slip over her. I raised her legs higher up on my back, before reaching down to massage her clit.

She was starting to moan louder, and I felt her walls begin to tighten around me.

"That's right, baby. Do you see how wonderful this is? You feel so fucking wonderful, baby." I grunted out to her while speeding up my movements.

"Ugh… Edward" she continued to moan louder.

"Say my name, baby. I want you to scream it when you come all over my cock." I said in a demanding voice.

Those words did it, and she let out a throaty scream. "Edward" she continued to chant my name.

I couldn't stop my own climax taking hold of me. Her walls tightening around my cock was almost to the point of painful, but I knew that I've never experienced a more world shattering orgasm.

"Bella" I grunted her name out while my cocked spilled inside of her.

I rolled off of her, and pulled her to my side. We lay for a few minutes, each of us trying to catch our breaths. I reached up to remove a few wet strands of her hair, that was plastered on her forehead from sweat.

"Bella, I've never knew that it could be like that. That was the most erotic experience I've ever had." I told her before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I completely agree with you. I'm just glad that I waited for you." She said before kissing my chest.

"Me too, love. Me too." I began to sit her up to bring the covers down. "Here get under the covers. I'm going to blow out the candles."

I got myself up to walk around the room to blow out the half burned out candles. When I finished up, I crawled under the covers with her, bringing her into my arms to hold. "I love you. You get some sleep. We're leaving early tomorrow morning for our honeymoon." I told her.

"OK, I love you too." She spoke while drifting off to sleep.

I reached down one more time to give her a kiss on the lips, before I myself fell into a peaceful slumber.

**I know I promised the wedding and honeymoon, but I thought we had enough lovemaking in this one chapter. I'm also not quite ready for the drama to begin with this couple. I figured another chapter of sweet lovemaking was in the cards. Please R&R, and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

***I do not own these Twilight characters***

**Thanks for the awesome reviews I received for the last chapter. You guys have been great. It truly motivates me to write, so keep them coming.**

**I'm looking for a beta to help me with this story. I'm aware that there are grammar and spelling issues, and I would love for someone to help me make this story better. If anyone is interested please send me an email.**

EPOV

I was woken from my blissful sleep by Bella placing kisses along my chest. "Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?" I asked her while rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Uh huh" she said between the trail of kisses that was leading down my stomach.

I lifted my head up briefly before I slumped back in the pillow. "That feels so good, baby." I moaned out.

She released a small sigh. "I could taste you all day, Edward. You taste wonderful." She said while her breath tickled my stomach.

She began to go even further down; teasing the hair leading to my very erect cock.

"Do you care if I taste you here?" she asked while running her fingertip down my shaft. She raised her head slightly to ask while gazing in my eyes.

"To think that I thought you were an innocent girl." I said in a teasing voice, while propping myself up on my elbows.

She nibbled on her lower lip as a pink blush colored her cheeks. She lowered her head before peeking at me from under her eyelashes. "I mean I've never done that before. I'm sure that I won't be that good at it but I still want to try. I mean only if it's OK with you." She spoke quietly.

A huge grin spread across my face. "Of course it's OK with me, baby." It was amazing how she could go from a seductive vixen to a bashful beauty in seconds.

Her eyes lit up while giving me a huge smile of her own. She lowered her eyes to my cock, a lustful glint twinkling in them. She reached out and grasped me tentatively in her dainty hand, before beginning to stroke me up and down at a slow pace.

She reached down and licked the pre cum that had leaked from the tip of my head. "Mmm" she moaned out, while lowering her mouth around my cock.

It was my turn to let out a moan. "Uh…just like that baby. Fuck that feels so good." I said while settling myself back down on the bed. I couldn't believe that I got to wake up to this intense pleasure.

She continued to take me further in her mouth; until I felt my tip hit the back of her throat. "Oh fuck…fuck, fuck" I said between my clenched teeth. I was having a hard time believing this was her first time at giving felattio.

She was a natural and I couldn't repress myself from bucking my hips up to meet her ministrations. I felt the tightness begin to coil in my stomach and I knew that I was close. "I'm going to….oh god…baby…cum", I managed to stutter out. I tried to move her head away but she wouldn't budge.

I couldn't hold off my orgasm any longer; I exploded in her mouth while shouting her name. I continued to empty myself out and she swallowed every drop.

I pushed my body further back into the bed; completely satiated by my beautiful wife.

She pushed herself up, slowly licking her lips. Her eyes met my gaze and once again a blush settled on her cheeks.

I pushed myself up to run my fingers along her stained colored skin. "How could you be such a vixen but still blush so beautifully?" I asked her.

Before she could answer, I grasped her face between my hands giving her a passionate kiss. She was so beautiful and the love I had for her overwhelmed me.

I gently lowered her to the bed while I continued to give her kisses along her neck. "Oh…Edward" she quietly moaned out. I could never tire of hearing her noises.

My mouth reached her breast and my tongue darted out to swipe along her nipple. I brought it between my teeth, nibbling gently on it. While my mouth was lavishing her one breast, my hand began to pinch her other nipple. Bella's enticing sounds encouraging my actions.

I continue to descend my tongue along her abdomen toward her glistening bare sex. She was dripping wet for me and I was pleased to know that I was the cause of that.

The closer I got to her sex the more she whimpered. "Please Edward. I need you inside me." she spoke breathlessly.

I knew she had to be sore from last night but I was going to show her other ways I could bring her pleasure. "This is all about you, love. We have plenty of time to make love to one another." I spoke to her in a husky voice.

I ran my tongue along the inside of each thigh; before finally settling on her sex. I swept my tongue all the way up her slit, before nibbling her clit between my teeth.

"Edward" she screamed out, bucking her hips up. My hands rose up to settled on her hips; holding her still so I could continue ravishing her sex. She tasted divine and my body felt drugged from her sweet nectar.

She propped herself up on her elbows to watch me. I raised my eyes to meet her hooded ones and the look of pure adulterous lust was staring back at me. _My God she was beautiful_.

I could feel her walls tightening around my tongue and I knew she was close. I slowly inserted one finger inside her pussy; causing Bella's head to lull backwards. "Oh Edward….that feels so fucking good." She screamed out while seconds later climaxing around my finger.

I continued pumping my finger inside her until she rode her orgasm out; with pride radiating inside of me. It felt so good to hear her raw passion in the midst of her orgasm. I don't think I ever heard anything sexier than Bella cursing because of the pleasure I was giving her.

She picked her head up before pulling me toward her mouth. She kissed me with just as much passion as I had given to her earlier. She pulled away before saying, "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too." I said while giving her a chaste kiss. "I want to wake up every morning like this." I said while wiggling my eyebrows.

Her eyes went wide, "sounds great to me", She responded quickly.

I glanced over at the clock beside the bed to see that is was already six a.m. "We've got to get going. I want to be on the road by seven." I said while climbing out of the bed.

"Where are we going?" she asked with a smile on her face, also pulling herself out of the bed.

"Nice try, Bella" I said while giving her a crooked grin. "I already told you it's a surprise. I'm going to jump in the shower now. You need to pack enough clothes for the next 2 days. Pack mostly casual things but bring one nice dress outfit." I said to her.

"Fine" she said while letting out a huff of air, stomping to her closet. I let out a small chuckle because of her stubbornness. _Did she really think I would tell her where I was taking her?_

We quickly got ready and were finally settling ourselves in the car at seven a.m. We had a four hour drive to our destination and I couldn't wait to spend that time getting to know Bella. I turned on some music and the sounds of Clair de Lune filter through the speakers.

Bella turned to me with a smile on her face. "I love this song. My mom used to play it all the time when I was little." She said with a look of love on her face.

"Debussy is one of my favorite composers. I'll play it on the piano for you when we get back from our trip." I said while returning a smile.

"You play the piano." She said with a look of awe in her eyes.

I nodded my head 'yes' to her. "Do you play an instrument?" I asked her.

"I used to play the flute. I quit playing a few years ago but I think I'm going to start playing again." She said with a determined look on her face.

"I want you to play for me as well." I glanced over at her quickly while shifting the car gears.

"OK, but I might be a little rusty. It's been too long since I played." She said while slowly shaking her head.

"Why is that?"

"I guess I just didn't have much time, since all my free time was spent either working, studying, or caring for my grandmother." She said while shrugging her shoulders.

"Will you tell me about your family, Bella?" I asked hoping that it wouldn't be too painful for her to.

"Sure" she said with a small smile. "Let's see, where do I start? My mom was a carefree soul. She was more of a best friend than a mother to me." She spoke with a smile on her face. "My father was a serious man. He was chief of police here in Forks and he was extremely devoted to his job. My grandmother in a way was a mix of both of them. She was a great balance between the two personalities. I still miss her deeply." She said quietly.

I glanced over and saw a single tear drop falling down her cheek. I instantly reached over to wipe the tear away. "I'm sorry to make you sad by asking you to talk about them." I spoke in a tender voice.

I didn't want to upset her. I just want to know everything I can about Bella.

"It's alright Edward. It's healthy for me to talk about her. I was able to accept my parents' death many years ago but I have yet to accept my grandmother's death. Jacob would be pleased to know that I was talking about her." She said quietly.

_Jacob? Who the hell is Jacob? _ Jealously instantly rose up in me. I try to shake the foreign feeling away but I just couldn't. I have never been a jealous person before, especially not over the mention of a guy's name.

"Who is Jacob?" I said while trying to keep my voice from rising.

She must have heard the strain in my voice because she quickly turned my way. "He's my best friend. If it wasn't for him, I don't know how I would have handled my Gram's death. He's been my personal sun for years." She spoke with so much feeling in her voice for him.

Anger rose up within me, causing my fingers to clench the steering wheel tightly. _What the hell does she mean her personal sun? _

"Are you alright, Edward?" Bella asked while reaching out to touch my arm; her eyes etched with concern.

I tried to take calming breaths to relieve myself of these emotions. They were foreign to me and I knew that I had no right to have them.

"Edward" she said firmly. "Are you jealous Edward?" her voice raising slightly when she spoke.

I quickly looked out the corner of my eye to find Bella staring intently at me. She was waiting for an answer and I was trying to find the right words to say to her. I knew it was irrational for me to feel this way; especially with the history I have with Tanya. Before I had a chance to explain myself, Bella continued to speak.

"Edward, I can tell that you're trying to calm yourself down. I just don't understand your reaction to hearing about Jacob. I love Jacob only as a friend." She said while reaching out to take my hand.

"I'm sorry", I blurted out to her. "I don't even understand my reaction to your words. I've never been a jealous person before meeting you. I guess when it comes to you I have a whole shitload of emotions that I've never had to deal with. I just love you so much and I want to be the one who will help you accept your grandmother's death." I said while slowly shaking my head.

I was doing my best to try to explain myself to her. These emotions were very new to me and the only thing that kept circling my thoughts was, _'She's mine'._

Bella gave my hand a gentle squeeze before changing the subject. "Tell me about your family." She said. "I'm already well acquainted with your father", she let out a small chuckle, "but I want to know about the rest of them."

"Well my mother's name is Esme. She manages her own interior design business. She is the most loving person you'll ever meet. My older brother Emmett is a huge guy. He has muscles on top of muscles but he's the biggest teddy bear. He and his wife Rosalie own a car restoration business. Rosalie is quite fierce in the personality department. Don't let her intimidate you because she'll probably not like you at first." I did a quick glance over at Bella to see her reaction to that information.

She had her lip between her teeth gnawing on it. I reached over to smooth her lip out before comforting her, "She is like that with everyone Bella. Once she gets to know you, she is extremely loyal."

"Yeah that's easy for you to say. She already likes you. It's not going to help that we got married behind their backs. I just hope that she doesn't attack me." She said exasperated.

That caused me to let out a loud laugh, "Bella she will most definitely not attack you." I said while shaking my head.

"OK….OK….move on to the next person." She rolled her eyes while speaking.

"There is my younger sister Alice and her husband Jasper. Alice is a little thing that is extremely exuberant. She's a fashion coordinator and dresses all of us." I pointed at my clothes while speaking. "Jasper is the complete opposite of her by being extremely laid back. He's a history college professor at UW; completely obsessed with anything that is The Civil War." I finished up with the description of my family.

She was quiet for a few minutes while being deep in thought.

"I just hope that they all love me and that they won't be too upset with the way we handle things. I'm worried about what Jacob will say but he's in Hawaii for the summer so I still have time to deal with him. We have to confront your family on Sunday and I'm awfully nervous" She nervously said.

I reached over to take her hand in mine. "Bella, we're in this together. Everything will work out for us." I tried to say in the most confidant voice I could muster. I wasn't terribly concerned with my family but Tanya was a different story. I'm positive that she'll be there Sunday so I have until then to tell Bella about her. That conversation is going to be put off until the last minute. I don't want anything ruining our honeymoon.

I decided to change the subject to a lighter topic. "Let's play twenty questions." I said while giving her hand a little squeeze.

"Alright, I'm going first." She said in an excited voice while blurting out her first question.

The rest of the trip went great from there. We learned each other's favorite colors, music, books, and movies. We talked about our plans for when we got to New Hampshire. I told Bella that I didn't want her to work; that I made plenty of money to support the two of us. I also informed her that I was buying her a new car when we got settled there. I wasn't going to let her drive that death trap around anymore. She put up a fight on both topics but in the end relented to my request.

She told me that she loved to cook while we ate our drive-thru lunch. She said that she made the best lasagna and she would make it for me when we returned home.

We decided that we would stay at her house until the move. I told her that I would have to stay with Alice and Jasper three nights a week. The trip back and forth to Seattle would be too time consuming. She pouted about that but in the end understood the logic behind it.

All in all it was a quick four hours to our destination of Skyomish, Washington. We were staying at a place called Whispering Waters. It was a cabin rental location that would allow us to have extreme privacy. Privacy with Bella is something that I've been craving this whole car ride.

I had already called ahead to set everything up for our stay so we didn't have to waste time by checking-in.

I pulled up to our cabin and was finally able to turn the car off. I turned to Bella to see her reaction to this place. She was staring intently out of the window. "So what do you think?" I asked her.

"Where are we?" she asked astonishingly.

"It's called Whispering Waters and this is our own personal cabin for the weekend." I couldn't help the grin that formed on my face.

"The scenery here is breathtaking. Let's get out to take a better look." She said while quickly jumping out of the car.

I quickly got out joining her. It was truly a magnificent place; with the Whitewater River surrounded by the beautiful Cascade Mountains. There are plenty of outdoor activities for us to do; such as hiking trails, historic lookout towers, and sightseeing the waterfalls.

I'm not sure how much time we will actually spend outside of the cabin, but at least there are activities we could join in if we choose to.

I was interrupted from my musing by Bella throwing herself in my arms. "Thank you, thank you, thank you" she kept repeating while planting kisses all over my face. "This place is absolutely perfect and you're the perfect husband." She said before giving me a heated kiss.

She slowly pulled back giving me one final kiss on my nose. "I love you Edward" she spoke with so much love in her eyes it made me knees weak.

I needed her right now. I quickly swept her up in my arms and carried her the distance to the cabin. She let out a quick squeal before she started to suck on my neck.

"Fuck baby" I moaned out. "You wait until I get you inside. I'm going to make the sweetest love to you." I said before leaning into give kisses on the top of her breast.

We finally made it inside the cabin and it was definitely the most romantic place I've ever been to. We quickly looked around taking in the open floor plan and towering cathedral ceilings. I had requested fresh cut wildflowers to be placed around the cabin and the outcome was breathtaking.

Bella must felt the same way because I heard her sudden intake of breath. "Edward, it's amazing here" she spoke breathlessly. "Now, where is the bedroom? I'm ready for my husband to make love to his eager wife." She whispered seductively in my ear before gently taking my lobe between her teeth.

Her words caused me to growl out to her. "You, Mrs. Cullen, are a bad girl. I plan on making love to you on every inch of this cabin. First though, we're going to christen the bedroom as ours." I said while quickly climbing the stairs to our room.

We finally reached our bedroom and I threw her down on our king size bed. She let out a little giggle before she quickly swept her shirt over her head.

"You are quite eager, Mrs. Cullen." I snarled out to her while unbuttoning my pants. I couldn't blame her, I was just as eager to be inside of her too.

We completely shed the rest of our clothes and I was finally positioned right at her dripping sex. There was no need for foreplay because we were both ready. I slowly pushed into her slick warmth until I was completely buried to the hilt. We both let out a loud moan; satisfied that we were finally joined as one.

I pulled back out quickly before slamming back into her. I knew I wasn't going to last long with this pace but I couldn't control myself.

"Oh…Edward." Bella continue to chant my name. Her walls were already tightening around my cock and I knew that she wasn't going to last long either.

I quickly pulled out of her to place both of her legs over my shoulders. She let out a loud whimper from the lost of contact but was quickly acceptable when I slammed back into her.

This position caused her to be extremely tight. "Fuck baby. Your pussy is so tight; I'm going to fuck you all night." I growled out while I continued to rock into her.

Those words sent her over the edge and she screamed my name with her release. Her climax trigger by own and once again I felt as though I was floating above my body.

I collapsed on top of her; too exhausted to roll over. She didn't seem to mind the weight because she gently played with the hair at the nape of my neck. "Edward that was wonderful." She exhaustedly said.

I propped myself up on my elbows to stare at my beautiful wife. Her hair was wild and her lips were swollen, but she never looked more beautiful than she did in that moment. "Yes it was, love." I leaned down to kiss her sensually.

We laid with each other for awhile; just talking about random things. I was completely contempt laying there with Bella but I knew that there were plenty of things for us to be doing. "Come on, we need to get up. I want us to go out to eat tonight." I rolled myself out of the bed.

"Sounds great, I'm famished. You surely do wear me out, mister." She playfully poked me in the chest.

I smacked her on her ass before we both jumped in the shower.

We quickly got ready and were finally heading downtown to a local restaurant. Dinner went by quickly and afterwards we strolled around the cabin hand in hand.

"Thank you for planning this for our honeymoon. I was certain that we would have to wait until we moved to New Hampshire before we could take one." Bella said while giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

I pulled her into my side, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. "You're welcome and I'll do anything to make you happy, love. You're my life now." I said while giving her a kiss on top of her head.

We made our way back into the cabin and spent the good part of the night making love. When we were finally exhausted, I pulled Bella tight into my arms, and we both fell into a peaceful slumber.

Morning came quickly and I was once again woken by Bella trailing kisses down my stomach. We pleasured one another and I was beginning to sense a fantastic routine.

The whole day was spent hiking the mountain trails, taking in the breathtaking waterfalls, and watching a few men attempt to catch trout fish. We talked and laughed about stories from our past. We were completely at ease with one another and I have never felt so content in my life. Bella told me that she also felt completely pleased with her decision to marry me so quickly.

That evening we relaxed in the hot tub that was placed on the balcony overlooking the mountains. When we finally made our way to bed that night, we once again worshipped each other bodies.

Anxiety woke me up early Sunday morning. I quietly slipped out of the bed and headed outside to the rocking chairs. Today was the day that I had to tell Bella about Tanya. I was extremely nervous at how she was going to handle the news. I've learned a lot of things about Bella's personality these past few days. One of her strong attributes is that she's an extremely loyal person, so I'm worried about how she'll handle my disloyalty.

I wasn't disloyal to be malicious; I just didn't think Bella would understand the depth of my feelings for her if I was already engaged.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even hear Bella approaching. "Are you alright, baby?" she asked while sitting on my lap.

I leaned forward to capture her lips with mine. I swept my tongue along her bottom lip and she eagerly opened her mouth. Our tongues met one another and they danced sensually.

I'm not sure how long we kissed but I was afraid for it to end; scared that Bella might never let me hold or kiss her like this again. She might feel that she could never trust, since I kept something this huge from her. I just hope that she understands the love that I hold for her. I can honestly say that this whole time I've been with her, thoughts of being with Tanya haven't even crossed my mind. This woman, my wife, is the only thing that matters to me in this world. I just hope that is enough to hold on to her.

She slowly pulled away from the kiss to lay her head against my chest. I just held her to me and rocked us gently in the rocking chair. We watched the beautiful sunrise and then I took her inside to make love to her one more time before leaving.

I wanted to cherish this trip always so I felt it was best to tell Bella about Tanya in the car. I didn't want any of our memories of this charming cabin to be tainted.

Bella had quickly fallen asleep in the car on our way back to Forks. I contemplated whether I should wake her and tell her, but decided that I was more comfortable watching her sleep. She would say my name often with a small smile on her face, and I knew that she was dreaming of our wonderful weekend together.

Time flew by and before I realized it we were already back in Forks. I felt that I was going to be sick with the truth I had to share with Bella.

I was just getting ready to wake her when her phone started ringing. She woke up quickly and grabbed her purse to search for her phone.

"Hello" she answered the phone. I could hear a male voice but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I raised my eyebrows at her, silencing asking who it was.

"Jacob, what are you doing home early?" she squealed out. I guess there was my answer. This phone call is definitely not helping my mood.

"I have so much to tell you but I don't want to do it over the phone. We need to get together tomorrow to play catch up." She bounced in her seat a little with excitement. I think if it was some other person she was talking to; I would have found that action cute.

I clenched my jaw and grasped the steering wheel tightly. Bella rolled her eyes at my reaction and continued to chit chat with the mongrel. She needed to get off the phone because I was getting ready to turn into my parent's driveway. I narrowed my eyes at her and she reluctantly said her goodbyes.

"What the hell is your problem?" she spat at me while snapping her phone shut.

"I been needing to talk to you this whole ride home but you were sleeping the whole time. Then once you get up, you're on the phone talking to that boy." I hissed out.

I knew it wasn't her fault that she was exhausted on the way back. I did keep her up almost all night for the past few days ravishing her body.

"That boy! Do you realize that Jacob is only a few years younger than me? Do you think of me as some girl?" her voice rose with her anger.

Shit! I didn't want to fight with her over something so trivial, but I once again let my jealously get the best of me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I just have a lot of stuff on my mind and I've needed to talk to you about it. I got angry, because once you woke up you were talking to Jacob." I said apologetically.

"It's alright, Edward." She said while shaking her head. "But you need to get over this whole jealously thing. Jacob is like family to me and I don't want this to cause a problem with us."

"You're right." I said while slowly stopping in front of my parent's home. I turned the car off before turning to face her. I placed my hands on each side of her face and leaned in the give a lingering kiss. I felt her body relax and I slowly pulled away before grasping her hands in mine.

"I still need to talk to you about something very important." I said while staring intently in her eyes.

"Is everything ok, Edward? Are you worried about what your family is going to think? Because I'm terrified." She said while tears welled up in her eyes.

I am nothing but an ass. I should've realized that she would already be terrified to meet my family without needing this information too.

I let out a huge breath while running my hands through my hair. I figured it was just best to be blunt with the truth, "I have a fiancé." I blurted out.

Her eyebrows scrunched together before replying, "You mean you had a fiancé." She asked while tilting her head to the side.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, frustrated with the situation I've created for us. I reached out once again to take her hands in mine. "No Bella, I have a fiancé', as in present tense. When I met you at the club Wednesday night I was already engaged to be married to another woman. But when I saw you for the first time, I fell unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you." I said while pleading with my eyes for her to understand.

Bella sat there staring at me with a blank look on her face. Her gaze slowly shifted past me and her eyes went wide and her face paled. I turned to see what caused her reaction. There standing on the porch was Tanya; glaring at the car, waiting for me to exit.

I knew at that moment, the perfect bubble I've been living in these past few days with Bella had finally popped.

**Now the drama will begin. How do you think Bella should handle this situation? Please R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is going to be BPOV. I felt that Bella needed her chance to express her reaction to finding out the truth. **

**Please review to let me know if you like the chapter.**

***I do not own these wonderful Twilight characters***

BPOV

_I have a fiancé'. I have a fiancé'. I have a fiancé'_

Those words kept running through my mind while staring at the woman on the front porch. I was positive that she was Edward's fiancé by the way she was glaring at the car.

I'm not sure how long we sat there saying nothing before Edward reached over to gently take my hand in his.

"Bella, look at me love." He said quietly while squeezing my hand to get my attention.

I slowly turned my gaze toward him and the distraught look on his face confirmed to me that she was his fiancé. "Bella, I'm so sorry baby. Please give me the chance to explain the situation but let me take care of her first. Stay here in the car and I'll come back to get you." His eyes and voice pleading with me.

All I could do was nod my head 'yes' to him. I was in complete shock that I couldn't even speak out loud.

He reached over to kiss me on the cheek. "Thank you, baby. Please remember that I love you more than anything." He said tenderly while running his finger down my cheek.

He gave my hand another gentle squeeze before stepping out of the car. Once he shut the door he just stood there staring at her. My mind was finally starting to comprehend what was happening. The love of my life had completely betrayed me. Why did he not tell me about this? Did he think I wasn't going to find out?

The sound of her voice pulled me out of my musing. "Where in the hell have you been? I've tried calling you since Wednesday and you haven't returned one of my calls." She screeched at him. Her posture was rigid, her fists were clenched, and her eyes were shooting daggers at him.

The anger I felt towards her at that moment took me by surprise. I knew logically she had every right to be yelling at him. I was quite surprise she wasn't pounding on him for putting her through that. The instinctual part of me, though, was completely enraged that she was speaking to him like that. He was my husband and if anyone was going to be yelling, it was going to be me.

"Tanya, I have a lot to explain to you." Edward said calmly to her. He was probably trying to get her to calm down some before attempting to tell her the truth.

_So Tanya is her name; not very attractive, _I thought with a snort.

Her stance changed instantly after he spoke. She completely relaxed before walking down the stairs. "Oh baby, I was worried sick about you. Don't you ever do that to me again." She said with her arms spread open.

I knew she was going to embrace him. Before I could stop myself I was reaching for the door handle; jealously coursing through my veins at the thought of her touching him. He might have been completely disloyal to me but he was still mine.

I pushed the door open and quickly stepped out. She stopped abruptly to stare at me with narrow eyes. Edward whipped his head towards me; my icy glare causing his eyes to widen.

The front door of the house opened and I quickly glanced to see who was coming. His whole family stepped through the doors with shocking faces.

"Who the hell are you?" Tanya snarled out to me.

I was going to reply, _I'm his wife, bitch, _but Dr. Cullen spoke before I could get the words out. "Isabella" his said while scrunching his eyebrows in confusion.

"Dr. Cullen" I responded while turning my gaze towards him.

"Fuck, you're the girl from the club Wednesday night." The huge man bellowed out. I assumed it was Emmett from Edward's description of him.

Tanya's glare turned murderously, "You've met this whore at a club. Have you been with her the whole time?" she spat with venom in her voice.

Edward began to move toward me when he saw I was coming her way. She had no right to assume I was some whore and I was going to put her in her place.

He grabbed me quickly and pushed me behind his back. He turned back toward her and his whole body went rigid. "You. Will. Not. Talk. To. My. Wife. That. Way." He spoke each word individually, clearly expressing his seriousness.

A small part of me was shocked that he would blurt out to her who I was. The bigger part of me was relieved though that he was defending me.

I heard a series of gasps on the front porch before a high pitch shrilling filled the air. I peeked around Edward to see that Tanya was leaping towards us. Her nostrils were flaring, her eyes were enraged, and her body was shaking from anger.

Edward yelled, "Alice, get Bella inside NOW", while pushing me from behind him.

I stumbled a little before catching myself from falling. I darted my eyes quickly toward Edward to see that Tanya had just landed on him. I hastily started toward him but was stopped instantly by Emmett. He swiftly picked me up to carry me inside. "Put me down. He needs my help." I shouted out to him while flailing my arms and legs. Tanya was pounding on Edward's chest while he struggled underneath her.

Tears were streaming down my cheeks at the sight of Edward struggling. I was completely pissed at him for lying to me but that didn't mean I wanted to see him get hurt.

Emmett swiftly carried me inside while the rest of his family joined us. He sat me down on the couch only to have me jump back up immediately. "Sit down" he said sternly.

"No! Edward needs my help out there. She's attacking him for God's sake." I screeched out to him. I reached up the wipe the tears that were streaming down my cheeks.

"Edward is a big boy. You have some explaining to do." I assume it was Alice that spoke because of her small stature.

I begrudgingly sat back down on the couch letting out a deep sigh. "I don't really know where to begin." I said while running a hand through my hair.

This was definitely not the way I pictured his family finding out about us. Why would Edward do this? We were supposed to do this together, as a married couple. Not me in here alone, while he's outside fighting with his fiancé.

"How about you start from the beginning?" Alice said while bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Well…um…how about I give you the shorten version." I quickly glanced around the room to see everyone was impatiently waiting for me to begin. "I met Edward at the club Eclipse on Wednesday night. We were instantly drawn to one another. I know for myself, I fell in love with him with our first handshake. My whole body tingled from that initial contact." My body shivered at the thought of first seeing him. "After that, we talked, we danced, and we kissed. At the end of the night Edward proposed to me." Everyone in the room quickly drew in a breath.

"He asked you to marry him that night?" Alice asked with wide eyes. "Edward has never done anything so spontaneous before." She said while slowly shaking her head.

"I guess love makes you do spontaneous things." I said while shrugging my shoulders a little. I knew for a fact that I've never would of thought I marry someone a day after meeting them. I did though, and at the time I felt it was completely the right thing to do. I'm not feeling so sure anymore.

"So I assume you said 'yes' to him." Emmett spoke up.

"Yes" I said pointly.

"So what happened after that?" Alice exasperatedly said while moving closer to me.

"We got married." I stated matter-of-factly.

"We know that." She huffed annoyingly. "Where did you get married at? When did you get married? Where do you live? What do you do?" she began ranting off to me.

I quickly held my hand up to stop her. "We got married in a beautiful meadow here in Forks on Thursday afternoon. I currently reside here in Forks but come three weeks we will be moving to New Hampshire."

"You and Edward are moving" Edward's mother interrupted me. "Why?" her voice portraying her pain.

"We're moving for me to attend school. I mean I know that I'm moving but I'm not so sure about him now." I quickly lowered my head.

I wasn't completely sure I wanted him to move with me. He has clearly lied to me from the beginning of our relationship and I'm not confident I can trust him again. The thought of him not being with me though is heart wrenching.

"Bella, did you know about Tanya?" Dr. Cullen said while lifting my chin up. I looked up to find him squatting in front of me.

I shook my head 'no' to him before glancing back down. "Are you aware of the age difference between you two?" he said while placing his hand on my knee.

I lifted my eyes to meet his; and found that he was looking at me in a fatherly way. I've known Dr. Cullen my whole life so I understood his concern for me.

"I know how old he is." I spoke quietly. "The age difference doesn't bother me but he lying about Tanya does."

"How old are you?" Emmet said while coming to sit beside me on the couch.

"I'm eighteen years old." I quickly glanced at him from the corner of my eyes.

His eyes widen instantly and I heard everyone except Dr. Cullen let out a gasp.

"So let me get this straight. You're eighteen years old, you met Edward Wednesday night at a club, you get married even though you knowingly know he's thirty years old, and you find out today he was already engaged." Rosalie snidely said.

I glanced toward her way and saw that she had an evil smirk on her face. I remembered what Edward had told me about her and I was glad that he didn't seem to lie about that.

"Yep, that's pretty much it." I gave her a condescending smile. I definitely was not in the mood for her poor attitude.

"You do realize that Edward has been with Tanya for the past five years. They were planning on getting married in six months. She was actually out of town these past few days buying her wedding dress." She hissed out to me.

The tears began to well up in my eyes again. They've been together for five years. Five fucking years and he didn't see the need to tell me the truth. Did he think I was too young to understand the situation he was in? Did he not think my love was genuine enough to wait for him to straighten the situation out?

My body began to shake with anger and I knew that I quickly needed to get out of here. "Alice, do you mind driving me home? I have a lot to think about and I can't possibly do that here." I said in a pleading tone.

"Sure Bella" she said with sad eyes.

I quickly stood and began to make my way to the door. Before I opened the door I slowly turned back to his family. "I want you to know that I love Edward very much. I know that might be hard to understand but it's the truth." I swallowed the lump in my throat before continuing. "I also know that I have a lot to think about before I decide to continue with our marriage. Edward should have been upfront with me about Tanya and I'm not sure I'll be able to trust him completely again." I wiped the tears that were streaming down my face and turned to open the door.

Once I stepped outside on the porch I saw the repercussion of Edward's deceit. Tanya was kneeling on the ground rocking back and forth while clutching her head.

I felt like I was punched in the gut from the guilt that consumed me. I definitely had a lot to think about before deciding if this marriage is worth saving.

**Next chapter will be EPOV of what was taking place with him and Tanya. How do you like how Bella responded to finding out the truth? Drop me a review with your opinion.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, here is EPOV of what was happening outside with Tanya. Please leave me some reviews to let me know how the story is coming along.**

***I do not own these Twilight characters***

_He grabbed me quickly and pushed me behind his back. He turned back toward her and his whole body went rigid. "You. Will. Not. Talk. To. My. Wife. That. Way." He spoke each word individually, clearly expressing his seriousness._

EPOV

Everything happened so quickly after I blurted the truth out about Bella and myself to Tanya. My only concern was Bella's safety because I was certain that Tanya was going to attack. My assumption was correct when I heard Tanya's high pitch shrilling fill the air. I had just pushed Bella out of the way before Tanya leaped on me.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? TO US?" Tanya continued to scream out while pounding on my chest. I was struggling to free myself from underneath her so I could get to Bella. I heard her fighting with Emmett and I was worried that she was going to hurt herself.

"QUIT FIGHTING ME YOU CHEATING BASTARD. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME. FIVE FUCKING YEARS WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER AND YOU MARRY SOME WHORE WHO LOOKS LIKE SHE'S IN HIGH SCHOOL." Tanya's legs gripped my sides painfully while her fists still pummeled my chest. I didn't realize the strength this woman was capable of.

"I JUST BOUGHT MY WEDDING DRESS FOR OUR WEDDING. I'M YOUR FIANCE' AND WE WERE PLANNING ON GETTING MARRIED IN SIX MONTHS. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" she continued to scream out to me.

I quickly glanced to the side and saw Emmett carrying Bella inside the house. The rest of my family followed them inside and once the front door shut I quit struggling with Tanya. I knew that Bella was safe inside so I ready to explain to Tanya what happened.

She eased her assault on my chest when she realized that I wasn't struggling anymore. She was breathing heavily while staring down at me with wild eyes. My chest was on fire from her blows but I knew that I deserved every bit if not more.

The minutes slowly passed by while Tanya did nothing but stare down at me. I could see her eyes begin to soften and feel her body begin to relax. "Please tell me this is some cruel joke" she quietly asked in a pleading voice.

I quietly shook my head 'no' at her. Tears began to spill out of her eyes before she quickly clung herself to me. "No, no, no. This can't be happening Edward. Why would you do this to us? I love you more than anything in this world. I thought you loved me too." She managed to rasp out between sobs.

I brought my hands to her forearm and gently pushed her up. "Let me sit up Tanya so I can explain it to you." I spoke to her in a remorseful tone.

She slowly raised herself up and I gently pushed her to the side so I could sit on my own. I didn't feel comfortable with her straddling my lap the way she was. I could see the hurt and rejection cross her face before she begrudgingly sat down beside me.

I let out a loud sigh in hopes on relieving myself of the guilt I was feeling. "I'm sorry Tanya for the way I went about this. That doesn't mean that I regret my decision in marrying Bella. It just means that I'm sorry for not ending things with you first." I said in an apologetic voice.

I knew that it wasn't much of an apology for my actions but I was fighting to come up with the right words. A bigger part of my brain was focusing on how Bella was going to react to the way I went about this. I wanted nothing more than to go inside my parent's home to find out what was happening. I was worried that my family was giving Bella a third degree interrogation and it was my place as her husband to be there with her.

Tanya began to speak causing my musing to cease. "I still don't understand Edward. How could you just marry someone you just met? We were together for five years before you asked me to marry you." She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

I took in a deep breath before letting in out slowly. "Tanya it's hard for me to explain this to you without hurting you anymore." I said in a pleading tone. I knew that she deserved to hear the whole truth but I was more concerned with getting inside to Bella.

Her eyes quickly narrowed at me. "I deserve the whole truth Edward." She hissed out to me. "I find it hard to believe that you could possibly hurt me more than what you've already done."

She was right of course so I decided that I would do my best to quickly explain to her the situation. I not meaning to sound like a jerk but I was so anxious to get back to Bella.

I ran my hands through my hair trying to think of the right way to begin in explaining this to Tanya. "When I first saw Bella I was instantly attracted to her. I've never in my life experienced the pull that I felt toward her. It was like something took hold of my body; forcing me to approach her." I quickly looked over at her to see if she comprehended what I was telling her. Her face was pale but she nodded her head at me to continue.

"So I approached her at the bar and asked her if I could buy her a drink. I reached my hand out to introduce myself to her and once our hands met electricity began to hum between us. I have to admit that I fell in love with her at that moment. I knew absolutely nothing about her but I knew that I was meant to be with her." I turned by body so I could face her.

"You see Tanya; I realized that you and I were just settling for one another."

"NO!" Tanya yelled out interrupting me. "Do not even think about saying my feelings for you are not genuine. I was not settling for you. I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU DAMMIT" she screeched out the last part.

Of course I knew that she was right with what she was telling me. A part of me always knew that Tanya had stronger feelings for me. I was just selfish in letting her go find someone who could love her as much as she loved me; of course that is until now. I want nothing more than for Tanya to accept that her soul mate is still out there for her.

"You're right and I'm sorry for trying to misconstrue your feelings you have for me. I guess I was just hoping you felt the same way I did so that this would be easier for you to handle." I turned my body so I wouldn't have to face her.

"This is absolutely not easy for me to handle. You were my fiancé for Christ's sake." Tears began to spill from her eyes again. "If you hadn't met her on Wednesday, would you have still married me?" her tone pleading for the truth.

I let out a loud sigh before answering her. "Honestly, I would have gone through with the marriage. I would've continued to think that true love would never find me." I felt sick saying that out loud but I was tired of lying about everything.

"And if you had met her after we had married" she turned to look at me for my answer.

I turned my face towards her. "I would of pursued her than too." My tone portraying how strong the emotions I have for Bella are.

Her eyes went wide again and her nostrils started to flare. "You're telling me that you would have gone against our marriage vows to fuck that whore." Her voice was rising with her anger.

I narrowed my eyes at her; feeling my own anger beginning to rise. "DO NOT CALL HER THAT. SHE IS THE FARTHEST THING FROM A WHORE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" I said in a menacing tone.

The anger on her face quickly diminished and was replaced with a look of agony. Her bottom lip was quivering while she shook her head 'yes' at me. I felt guilty for being so cruel to her but Bella is the most important person in my life. I will not tolerate anyone disrespecting her in that way.

She swallowed the lump in her throat before rephrasing her question. "So would you have gone against our marriage vows to be with her sexually?"

I slowly shook my head 'no' at her. "I would've ended things with you first before I slept with Bella. Bella wouldn't have slept with me unless I was her husband. She was saving herself for her wedding night."

Tanya's mouth dropped opened at my confession. "You're telling me that she was a virgin when you met her." She asked with a disbelief tone.

I imagined she was having a hard time comprehending this new information. Tanya was quite promiscuous before we got together so this all sounded foreign to her. Knowing about Tanya's past partner never bothered me before but I have to admit that I'm glad that Bella was never with someone before me. I can feel my anger rising just thinking about Bella being with another man. I guess that is another proof that I've never been in love with Tanya.

Tanya's eyebrows scrunched together in thought. "Edward, how old is this girl?"

"She's eighteen years old." I stated matter-of-factly. I wanted her to know that I was not ashamed of Bella's age. "Her age doesn't matter to me. She's my soul mate and I love her that much more for the innocence she possesses."

Tanya quickly brought her hands up to clutch her head. She was rocking herself back and forth; mumbling incoherently. I felt shame for causing this much distress in her life. I was struggling with the words to make this easier on her when then front door abruptly opened.

I quickly glanced toward the porch and saw Bella standing there. She was focusing all her attention on Tanya and I could see the guilt written clearly across her face. I didn't want her to feel guilty about any of this; she was the victim in this whole mess. I quickly stood up to go to her before she turned to glare at me. The cold stare she was giving me made me stop dead in my tracks.

"No Edward" she hissed out to me. "I have a lot to think about and I would appreciate you giving me my space. Alice is going to drive me home and I'll contact you when I'm ready to discuss this." She turned toward Alice.

"I'm ready to leave now, Alice." She struggled to say calmly.

"Alright" Alice spoke quietly.

My mind was reeling with everything that had occurred in the past few minutes. Bella was leaving before I had a chance to explain everything to her. I couldn't let her leave without knowing the truth. "Bella please don't leave. Let me explain everything to you, love. I'm sorry that I was disloyal to you. If you just give me a few moments to explain everything, you'll see that I love you more than life itself." I was pleading with her to stay.

She quickly reached up to wipe the tears that were spilling from her eyes. "I love you too, Edward. But I don't know if that is enough. Please just let me go so I can think about everything. I promise to call you when I'm ready." She said in a hurtful voice.

She climbed in Alice's car before it hastily left down the driveway. I was frozen in my spot with the words she just said to me. What did she mean that she didn't know if it was enough? Oh God, please don't let that me she is going to leave me.

NO! I mentally roared in my head. I will not let her leave me without her knowing the absolute truth. She will let me explain everything to her first before I allow her to make that decision. _I told you she would run away from you; _my subconscious was goading at me. I quickly squashed that thought from my mind.

I heard the front door of the house open forcefully. I didn't even turn my head to see who had walked out. I was still staring down the driveway where the love of my life had just disappeared from. "EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN. GET INSIDE THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW. YOU HAVE A LOT OF CONFESSING TO DO." Carlisle yelled out to me. I've never heard Carlisle speak with so much anger in his voice. I lowered my eyes to the ground before I turned to shuffle myself into the house. I was emotional drained from everything and the only person I was concerned with knowing the truth was on her way out of my life.

**Alright there is what happened with Tanya and Edward. Next chapter is Edward explaining to his family about Bella and Bella deciding what she should do about Edward. Please leave me some love so I know if you enjoyed the chapter or not.**


	8. Author's Note

I want to apologize for not updating, "On a Whim", "My One Mistake", and "Out of this World". Life has really kicked me in the butt these past few months. First, celebrating the holidays with my family and then finding out my oldest daughter is sick. She was diagnosed with a rare condition called VUR which means her ureter from her kidney is about 5 times too big. We go Monday to a pediatric kidney specialist to determine if she has any kidney damage and what are options are. I promise you I've tried to sit down and write but I'm having a terrible time focusing on the story when so much else is on my mind. Once I find out my options for her I will sit down to finish these stories. I already have a few chapters outlined so I just need to fill in the blanks. Thanks everyone so much for your support of my stories. I'm a first time writer and it means a lot to me that I can deliver something worth reading.


End file.
